Thordis
by SpawnX66
Summary: After Thor was cast out, Odin didn't comprehend how much weaker his son would be without his power, resulting in Thor being killed when Jane runs him down. Now, as Loki takes advantage of the dilemma, Mjolnir is left without a wielder. Cue Darcy. Now a tie-in with my other fic, United They Stand. SEQUEL currently in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor…_

ooooo

"Jane…"

"Shut up, Darcy."

In an RV out in the middle of a New Mexican desert, Erik Selvig, a middle aged scientist, was seated alongside his colleague, Jane Foster, a young astrophysicist. Selvig had known Jane since she was a young girl, as he had worked closely with her father. In the driver's seat was one Darcy Lewis, an emotional and impulsive girl, surrounded by scientists. Darcy was Jane's research assistant, despite the fact that she had no scientific background to speak of. It reality, she was the only person to apply for the job.

"Jane, seriously, we…" Erik started.

"No, Erik!" Jane stared intently at the clear dark skies, waiting for some kind of anomaly. "I don't understand." She huffed, and moved back through the sunroof, surrounded by her research and computer equipment. She pulled her notebook from her pocket and looked at her most recent notes. "There have been at least twenty other anomalies at this exact place and time."

"Well, Jane, maybe this time it's just not…" Erik did his best to soothe Jane's frustration, but she interrupted him with a harsh and indignant voice.

"Don't even say it, Erik."

Darcy attempted to drown out their bickering by turning up the volume on her iPod, wondering why she even agreed to do this. Suddenly, the sky started to distort in color, briefly looking like a small nebula. "Er, Jane?" Darcy went unnoticed, however, as Jane continued to argue with Selvig, shoving her notebook into his face and trying to convince him of her theory's relevance. The sky continued to change, and to Darcy's shock, te clouds started to morph into a formation that looked like the eye of a urricane. Bolts of lightning shot out of te dark clouds, scathing the air about them. Jane and Selvig remained oblivious.

"JANE!"

"WHAT?" Jane snaps, looking up. Darcy even look at her. She was to focused on the activities outside, and soon, Jane and Selvig were as well. Jane shut her notebook, shoved it back into her pocket and rushed for the video camera that she was discarded prior to her argument with Erik. "Drive, Darcy!", she urged, turning on the camera.

The RV jerked forward as Darcy slammed her foot on the gas, and Selvig nearly fell over. Jane stuck her head out of the sunroof, the camera pointed at the anomaly. Darcy looked in awe as the formation started to radiate with a red and orange light, and Jane continued to urge her to speed up.

Until a large beam of swirling energy shot out of the anomaly, striking the ground only a few mere inches from the RV.

"Holy crap!" Darcy screamed as the RV swerved away from the energy. Unfortunately, the RV continued to slide toward the beam, but nothing happened when it entered. The RV's occupants couldn't even see past the storm, but Jane continued filming. This was too good to miss.

"Jane, I can't…" Darcy stopped abrubtly as the storm suddenly ended, and Darcy noticed to late the man standing in front of the swerving vehicle. It collided with him, sending him flying. He landed several meters away, and continued to slide until he the friction slowed him down. The RV finally stopped, and the occupants stared gaping at the motionless body. Above them, the anomaly faded away, and the skies were peaceful once more.

"Oh. My. God!" Jane shouted. Jane lept off the roof of te RV, and Darcy and Selvig scrambled out the van and rushed towards the body.

Darcy got there first, and saw a bloodstain growing on his abdomen. His eyes were closed, and his leg was bending in a way tat wasn't natural. Jane pushed past her and knelt down by te man.

"Where did he come from?" Erik asked. Darcy said nothing.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead." Jane begged.

The man didn't move, and Jane inspected his body before facing the others.

"He's not breathing! We killed him, Erik! Oh my god, we killed him!" she exclaimed, panicked. She started hyperventilating, and Erik knelt down next to her, trying to calm her down.

A knot of stress formed in Darcy's stomach. She killed a man. She was going to jail! Shit, shit, shit! 

Before Darcy could say anything, something caugt her eye. Far off in the distance, what looked like a shooting star crashed into the desert. Neither Jane nor Selvig seemed to notice, but Darcy's conscious seemed to flare at the sight of it. Whatever was out there was important somehow.

"Jane, calm down. We need to find the police or someone." Erik said, his calm voice not fading even the slightest. Jane calmed dwon slightly, and elped Erik carry the body into te RV. Darcy continued to stare off into the distance, until Jane's frantic voice snapped her back into reality.

"Darcy, come on!"

Darcy ran towards the RV, gave a quick glance into the desert, and drove towards town.\

Thanks you for reading. The idea behind this story came when I noticed several stories about Darcy on this sight. This surprised me, because I didn't think te character was that popular, so I decided to give Ms. Lewis the spotlight for once. The name Tordis originated from a once-shot marvel comic where Jane got Mjolnir and took on that name. Now I didn't do Jane in this story cuz that scenario has been done too many times. Hope that's alright.

Again, thanks for reading. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The golden city of Asgard shined brightly in a never ending aura. But its beauty paled in comparison to the turmoil it was currently enduring. No less than an hour ago, Thor, the son of the AllFather Odin, ventured to the realm of Jotunheim to 'discuss' recent events with King Laufey of the Frost Giants. The results didn't go to well, and what little peace was left between Asgard and Jotunheim died away. As punishment for his actions, Thor was banished from his golden home to the enigmatic realm of Midgard, stripped of his power and longevity. While Odin was true to his word, others were not so happy on his decision.

Currently, Odin was standing on a large balcony, overlooking the peaceful realm with concern. Frigga, Odin's favored spouse, marched up aside him, a very displeased vibe emanating from her.

"How could you have done this?" Frigga asked angrily. Odin turned to her, clearly not in the mood for another family bout.

"Do you understand what he has set in motion? We are at the brink of war!"

"But banishment? You would lose him forever? He's your son!" The two just looked at each other, both daring the other to say something. Odin spoke.

"What would you have done?"

"I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped of his powers to suffer alone." Frigga, visibly sulking, spoke softer. "He would not have had the heart."

Odin just chuckled and shook his head sadly. "That is why _I _am king." In a moment's flash, Odin was serious again. "I to grieve over the loss of our son. But, there are some things even I cannot undo."

"You can bring him back!" Frigga urged furiously.

"No!" He shouted, and Frigga flinched. Odin softened up. "His fate is in his own hands now."

Without another word, Odin left his wife's presence, leaving her to weep. Odin had considered bringing Thor back. Maybe he had overreacted, after all he migt need Thor's fighting expertise should the Jotuns decide to invade. But no, Thor would need to learn humility if he would ever take Odin's place. After all, what possible dangers could Thor encounter on a world as simple as Midgard?

oooooo

The drive to the hospital was uncomfortably quiet. I mean what kind of discussion could be made concerning a dead body stored in the back of your van? When the scientists finally arrived, Jane and Darcy rushed inside to inform the nurses while Erik, to his chagrin, stayed outside with the body. Soon after, two men came outside and took the body away on a stretcher, and the police arrived an hour later.

By then, the worst came to reality. The man was in fact dead. According to doctors, the impact from the collision instantly broke his neck. Jane was to answer some questions to an officer, most of which she didn't even know the answer to.

"Name?" the cop asked.

"Er… we don't know. Never got a chance to ask." Jane responded awkwardly. She rubbed her temples, because she had a headache. A monster headache. What she really needed right now are two Advil, the anomaly site, and a camera. Right now her research was the only motivating factor in her life.

"I see. So no prior relationship?"

"No, I never met him before. Until my friend hit him with our car."

"I grazed him!" Darcy tried to defend herself. Jane rolled her eyes, setting her head in one hand and imagining all the other nice interns she could have gotten to help her. Nice ones who kept their mouth shut and knew how to drive.

"_Grazed _is hardly the word I'd use to describe what happened." Erik chimed in.

"Gee, thanks doc." Darcy scowled.

"Well then," the officer said. "Until we can find out who he is and contact any known family, no charges will be pressed."

The three sighed in relief, but were obviously still spooked by what happened, especially Darcy. After filing a few papers and listening to a few lectures from the police, the trio got in their van and left. Erik immediately knew what Jane was thinking.

"Jane, we aren't going back to the desert, not tonight." He's shaking his head, more coherent, walking towards the doors. Jane eyes the road, his tone reminding her to much of her dad.

"Fine. But we are going back to the lab."

"So no sleep?" Darcy sounds disappointed.

"Not tonight." Her excitement is bubbling through her like adrenaline and drugs and maybe something greater that she's never really felt. "Tonight we have data to process."

Darcy groaned. She had had enough research time for one night...

oooooo

The next morning, Jane and Erik were having a discussion over their recent findings while Darcy merely sat back and tried to listen as best she could.

"You don't think that this was just a magnetic storm, do you." Erik stated. Jane pulled up some of her collected data, and showed them to her instructor.

"Look, the lensing around these edges… is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"A what?" Darcy looked up, confused. Erik gave her a look.

"I thought you were a science major?"

"Political science. I…"

"She was the only advocate." Jane interrupted. Darcy scowled. She didn't like to be interrupted. Erik turned back to her.

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two points in space that…"

"It's a wormhole." Jane interrupted once again. Erik gave her a similar scowl.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me." Darcy remarked.

"Really? Well look at this." Jane held up a snapshot from last night. "What do you here?"

"Er… stars?" Darcy said, as though it were obvious.

"Yes, but not our stars. According to my studies, these aren't the same stars that should be visible in our alignment this time of year, so unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations."

"Jane, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions…" Erik warned, that fatherly tone coming again.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, Erik. This could be the biggest…"

"Uh, guys? Check this out." Darcy had moved over to the wall where Jane had tacked several screen caps. The one she was currently motioning towards was taken in infrared, with swathes of orange and red covering it. But as the three looked closer, they could make out the distinct silhoute of a man. Jane's eyes widened.

"No way."

"It can't be…" Erik muttered. Jane plopped down onto the nearest chair, her face in her hands.

"Great. We just killed what could have been our most important piece of evidence." She complained.

"You're not actually suggesting what I think your suggesting, are you?" Erik inquired, a bemused expression on his face.

"He was there, Erik! He could have known what happened."

"Space men, Jane? Maybe you've taken to much Advil." Darcy suggested, but shrunk slightly at te look Jane gave her.

"We're going back out there. There's got to be something he left behind…" Jane concluded.

"Jane, you saw it yourself. He was alone. Nothing but te clothes on his back. There was nothing else out there but him and the anomaly." Erik argued.

"Um…" Darcy spoke up, getting the other two's attentions. "Actually, that might not be entirely untrue…"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Darcy?"

"Just as we left, I saw something. Like a shooting star, but it looked closer, and I think it actually hit the ground. Like crashed."

Jane rushed up to Darcy, grabbed her shoulders, and started shaking. "What like a meteorite? Why didn't you mention this earlier?!"

"Er… Nobody asked me?" Darcy answered pathetically. Jane let go and threw her hands into the air.

"My God!" She quickly turned to Erik. "Get the keys. We're heading out."

oooooo

**That's it. In the next chapter, Darcy, Jane and Selvig find Mjolnir, while in Asgard, Loki formulates a plan. Now before any of you ask, no there won't be any romance between Loki and Darcy. There may be something of a love/hate relationship, but nothing big. I'll update this whenever I can, but I'm trying to balance working on this fic alongside my other one, **_**United They Stand**_**.**

**LewStonewar: It's nice you got canon to back you up on the name. But I have always preferred Thora as a feminine of Thor.**

I actually did consider that, but I wasn't the only person in this sight whose used that alias in other fics. Plus, I liked the name Thordis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are we there yet?" Darcy asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, no! Besides we're just following your directions." Jane replied irritably.

"I told you I just saw it crash in the desert! I don't know the exact location."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, and she could almost feel veins popping out along her forehead. For the past hour, Darcy had led them around in circles. By now, Jane was seriously starting to question her friend's intelligence.

"If you didn't know where it landed exactly, why didn't you ever say anything?"

Darcy's lips tightened, and she nervously said, "Er… nobody asked me?"

Jane looked ready to throttle Darcy. "Oh my god, you…"

"Will you two just stop it!" Erik cut in. Jane turned towards Erik, seething, but calming down. She sat back in her seat, arms crossed. Darcy relaxed.

"Alright, now let's just get this done before we rip each other's heads off. Darcy, where exactly did you see the meteorite land?"

"I… I don't know. We were just bringing the body into the van and I saw it crash somewhere off in the hills." Darcy twiddled her thumbs nervously, and Jane sighed.

"We're in the middle of the desert, Darcy. There are over a hundred hills out here."

"I…" Darcy was cut off when a pickup truck passed by, loaded with a bunch of excited locals. Darcy watched it turn towards a familiar landscape, and the burnt out light in her head suddenly lit up.

"That truck! Follow that truck!" she shouted. Jane was surprised at the sudden outburst, and Erik glanced back at her confused.

"Why?"

"I think that's where it hit, where that truck is going! Follow it!" Darcy was practically jumping in her seat. Happy that her friend was finally giving some decent info, Jane turned to the driver.

"Erik?"

"Yeah, yeah."

In time, the RV pulled up into a large clearing. As expected, there was a large crater in the center of the area, but to the surprise of the three scientists, there were multiple vehicles parked around it. Dozens of locals had set up around the crater, grilling barbeque and just lounging in lawn chairs. It was like a party or something. The three got out of the van, and Jane walked up to a man grilling hot dogs.

"Excuse me? What's happening here?" Jane asked. The man glanced at Jane.

"Hell if I know, kid. I'm just here making some money off food. Some yahoo found something in there, now the whole towns trying to get it out."

"Get it out? Is it stuck or something?" Darcy asked, confused.

"Nah. The thing's just frickin heavy. Nobody's been able to lift it yet."

"What is it? Is it some kind of meteor?" Jane asked again. The man glanced at the crater.

"I think you better take a look for yourself, little lady."

Jane looked at Erik, who looked as equally puzzled. Without a word, Jane walked upwards to the edge of the crater, and once she reached the top, she nearly slipped. Erik came up alongside her, followed shortly by Darcy. They watched as a man was currently tying a chain around the object. The chain was hooked up to a white pickup truck, and once the chain was secure, someone gave a signal and the truck started. The truck didn't get very far, and the hammer didn't even go anywhere. Soon, the entire rear end of the truck was ripped off. The driver, an old man with dark glasses and a vaguely familiar visage, stuck his head out the window.

"Did it work?"

Everyone present just laughed their asses off at the comment. Once everyone cleared away from the object, the scientists finally got a better look at it.

"A hammer?" Darcy stated. It was true. Lodged into a small pillar of earth was a smooth, metal hammer with a brown leather-like handle. At the end of the handle was a leather strap that reminded Darcy of the strap on her Wii remote. _Wish I had my Wii… or at least my iPod_.

"Doesn't look like any hammer I've ever seen." Jane chimed in. _This is what Darcy saw? Since when do tools start falling from the sky?_

"Looks more like a mallet." Erik said. From the object's appearance, the craftsmanship made it looked as though it were geared toward combat.

"Come on. I want a closer look." Jane immediately slid down into the crater, nearly tipping over the old woman, who cursed her angrily. Not even paying mind, Jane came up to the hammer. It was in perfect condition. No signs of damage or anything. The metal piece glistened in the sunlight. Ever so curious, Jane gripped the handle and pulled. It didn't even budge.

"This can't be. Why would a hammer fall from the sky?" Jane asked. Erik walked up, scratching his head.

"Maybe it's some kind of new government experiment?" Erik suggested.

"Yes, that's very likely." Jane said, sarcastically.

"Try lifting it again." Darcy urged.

"A truck couldn't even pry it loose." Erik argued.

Darcy didn't listen. She just gripped the handle, and pulled. It was heavy, but Darcy kept pulling with what little strength she possessed. Then something happened that made Darcy jump back, letting go of the hammer.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"It budged!" Darcy exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said, several large SUVs drove up around the crater, looking out of place in the New Mexican heat. A man, dressed in a pressed black suit, turns slowly exits one of the vehicles, his eyes covered by heavy, dark glasses. While this man walked up to the three standing in the center of the impact zone, several other similarly dressed men were shoeing away the locals, who left in their respective vehicles. Something else seated in the stored in the back of one of the sleek vehicles caught Jane's eye, and she immediately rushed up towards it.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" She was stopped by the man in the sunglasses, who gave her a half-smile.

"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Your who from the what now?" Darcy spoke, her head tilted in confusion.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane demanded. "What do you think you're doing with my equipment?"

"Ms. Foster, we're investigating a security threat." Coulson said, removing his sunglasses. "We had to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data."

"By appropriate do you mean steal?" Jane replied angrily. The man just gave her another half-smile, and Jane was ready to wipe it off his face. Erik came up to her and held her back.

"Jane, this is more serious than you realize. Maybe you should let it go." He whispered.

"What? No!" She pulled her arm free, and pulled out her notebook. "This is my life! Everything I've ever worked for is either in my equipment or in this book. You can't just-Hey!"

One of the agents took the book from Jane, who tried to reach for it, but Coulson pulled her back.

"Ms. Foster, I'm sorry, but this is very serious. We're taking matters into our own hands now. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave premises. This area is being put under quarantine."

"What, over some stupid hammer?" Darcy spoke up.

"Obviously, miss, this isn't just some stupid hammer." Coulson gestured toward the rear end of the truck that had earlier attempted to pull the hammer from its position. He handed Jane a receipt. "Now, this should compensate for your troubles."

Jane just looked at the agent like he was insane. "You can't expect me to just buy replacements at Radio Shack! I made most of this equipment myself!"

"Well, then I'm sure you can do it again." Coulson replied.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane threatened. Coulson just smiled sadly.

"I know your upset, Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys here. Now please leave. We have some work to get done here." Coulson started to walk away, but Jane, ever so persistent, caught up with him.

"Then let us help you! Even with my data, you be starting back to what took me two years to finish." Coulson stopped for a moment, regarding Jane.

"You'll find we're quite capable of figuring things out for ourselves, Ms. Foster. Now, good day."

"Please…"

"Good day, Ms. Foster."

Jane just watched hopelessly as the agency started setting up camp. Erik, sensing her moroseness, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Jane. Let's just go."

"It's just not fair, Erik. All that work…"

"I know, but there's nothing more we can do now." Erik led the distressed astrophysicist back to the van. Darcy followed them, but not before sticking her tongue out at Coulson, who just smirked at her.

oooooo

Meanwhile, in Asgard, a certain god of mischief was watching over the events with mild interest.

Loki Odinson, or, as he recently found out, Laufeyson, was made king after his father fell into the great Odinsleep. Loki was smaller and thinner, and had darker hair color while paler in complexion than the other Asgardians. Throughout his childhood, Loki spent a majority of his time trying to prove himself better than Thor, instead of constantly being overshadowed by his older brother.

Uneasy about a kingdom ruled by the loud and violent God of Thunder, Loki attempted to sabotage Thor's coronation by letting a contingent of Frost Giants into Asgard so they could steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, the object of their power. Loki knew that his brash older brother would respond to the attack with violence. So, against the orders of their father, Thor left to Jotunheim with Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki himself, but not before Loki slipped word of the little crusade to a guard, who then relayed the information to Odin.

Once they were in Jotunheim, a massive fight broke out. Soon, Odin intervened, and his brief attempts to make peace with the Jotuns failed. Just as Loki had hoped, But that was before he learned the truth. That he was the son of King Laufey of Jotunheim. Thor suffered Odin's fury as a result, and was stripped of his power and banished to Midgard, a realm of mortals and, in Loki's opinion, a realm as unbearable as Hela's domain of the dead.

However, during the excursion, Loki discovered something new abount himself. Confronting his father, Loki finally realized that Odin's favoritism of Thor came mainly from Loki being a Frost Giant. Not just any frost giant, but the son of King Laufey. Odin would never make a Frost Giant king.

Loki then spent the next few hours trying to formulate a make Odin proud of him. During all his planning, Loki decided to check in on Thor. To his utter astonishment, Thor was dead. Killed by a mortal girl. By accident of all things. It would have seemed these humans were as savage as Loki had originally thought. Despite his jealousy of Thor, Loki felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He may have been a boisterous fool, but he was still his brother. That made Loki Odin's only true son. Odin would never heard the end of this when he awoke. Surveying the realm even further, Loki located Mjolnir, and scoffed at the number of humans who tried to lift the great weapon. Then, something else happened.

A girl, the same mortal girl who had killed his brother, attempted to lift the hammer, and to Loki's surprise, it actually moved somewhat. That meant that this girl was somehow worthy of Mjolnir. Loki then studied the girl, and found nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't understand how she could possibly be destined to wield the hammer of Thor.

A change of plans would have to be made. Thor's demise put a hole in Loki's plot, and he would need more time to formulate. Until then, nobody else, especially Sif and mother, were to know of Thor's fate.

**Next chapter, Loki pays Darcy a visit and Jane drags her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. camp, determined to reclaim her research. You can probably guess what will happen then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the scientists returned to the laboratory, things were just as bad as Jane had expected. Everything was gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. was very thorough in 'appropriating' her equipment. Darcy was frantically running through the building in search of something important, while Jane sat slumped on a chair, seated in front of a desk that was originally covered with monitors and technology of her design. Erik was trying his best to reassure her everything would be fine, but as you could imagine, he was getting nowhere.

"Jane, come on. You had said once that you expected the government to come after your work."

Jane struggled to say something, her mouth opening and closing until she finally found the words. "Yeah, but I didn't think… I mean, they can't just take it!"

"But they did." Erik declared. "I know these people. They always get what they want."

Jane looked at Erik. "Who are these people?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. They're some kind of law-enforcement agency. Operate outside of primary government jurisdiction. They tend to lay low, so they're pretty enigmatic."

"Then how have you heard of them?" Jane queried.

Erik suddenly looked solemn. "There was this colleague of mine. He was doing some experiments on gamma radiation. Part of some government operation to make humans immune to the stuff. Then something happened, S.H.I.E.L.D. came in, and, uh…" Erik paused. "I never heard from him again."

"They are not going to do that to us." Jane stated matter of fact. "We aren't just expendables to them. I get a say in this to. It was my work first dammit!"

"I know, I know." Erik moves wearily to sit beside her. "But like I said, I know these people. You don't want to get on their bad sides."

Jane was ready to argue again, but Darcy entered, sitting dejectedly into another chair. "I looked everywhere. Guess they took it, too."

"What?" Jane asked.

"My iPod!" Darcy stated as though it were obvious. "I had just put thirty new songs on it."

Jane just groaned, putting her head in her arms. Her hand goes almost automatically to the pocket of her jacket where she usually kept her notebook.

"I even put in Back in Black." Darcy continued. "That was like my favorite..."

"Will you stop with your iPod!" Jane snapped. Jane went over everything that happened in the past few days, putting two and two together. "Erik, if they were that worried about my research, it means we were on to something. If we had a living source, maybe..."

"I know where this is going, Jane." Erik shakes his head. "He's dead. He probably didn't know anything anyways."

"He was there, Erik. And that hammer, maybe it…"

"He could have just been a lost hitchhiker," he says, hoping to make it sound believable. "And the hammer is probably just some government experiment."

"It fell from the freaking sky, Erik!" Jane yells, waving her hands around wildly. "Nobody in town could even lift it, and a covert organization quarantined the entire area and confiscated all of my research just to examine it. That hammer is alien, Erik."

Jane said the last part more calmly, just to put emphasis on her certainty. Erik looked stupefied, and just looked down, shaking his head. "It isn't possible, Jane. It just can't be."

Jane just huffed and sat back down. There was a long silence. Darcy fiddles with her glasses, pushing them up the brim of her nose, and Jane was trying her very best not to lose it. At last Erik spoke uncomfortably. "I know a man. He might be able to help us, but I'll have to e-mail him."

This time, Darcy spoke. "They took your laptop."

Jane beat her head against the table.

ooooo

It was late, and Jane seemed to finally put aside her frustration and was currently resting on the roof. Erik had gone into town for a drink, leaving Darcy alone. She was currently in the kitchen, making some toast before retiring herself. But, unlike Jane and Erik, Darcy was lost in her own thoughts.

Now, as many of you have already guessed, Darcy was never really a woman of science. In fact, she knew very little of the subject. The only reason she ever signed up for this little adventure was to add some credit to her college agenda, which was slowly slipping away. Darcy sighed. Ironic. The first Lewis to get accepted into college, and she was already flunking. This was going to be fun to explain to her mother.

Darcy wasn't unintelligent, she just didn't care. Getting an education just wasn't a motivating factor in her life. She just wanted to accomplish something good in the world. Something that didn't require so much thinking.

The sound of the toaster going off got Darcy's attention. Pouring a glass of orange juice, Darcy seated herself in one of the kitchen chairs and started eating her toast. As she enjoyed her snack, Darcy's thoughts went back to what had transpired the past few days. For a whole week, there was absolutely no real progress in Jane's research, and Darcy was about ready to pack up and go home. Then, out of nowhere, a flash storm appears and seemingly dumps some innocent bystander that was unfortunate enough to be standing in the path of Darcy's inane driving.

Then, a giant hammer falls from the sky, and out of all the people, Darcy seemed to be the only person that was able to get it to move, albeit a few inches. That irked Darcy somewhat. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the dark, leaning figure lurking behind her.

"Enjoying the solitude?" Darcy yelped and whipped around to the source of the unfamiliar voice. She was forced to do a double-take. Standing in front of her was a man, who looked to be in his late twenties. He had dark, long hair, and the greenest eyes Darcy had ever seen. He was wearing these strange, green robes that were plated with a gold, almost medieval armor. He was smirking at Darcy, his hands folded behind his back.

Instinctively, Darcy did the only thing she could think of when confronted by a bizarrely dressed stranger. She grabbed the glass of orange juice from the table, and chucked it at the man.

The man actually reared back in surprise as the glass shattered against his chest. The juice stained the green cloth in his robes, and spilled all over the floor. The man looked back at Darcy, only for a piece of half-eaten toast to strike his forehead.

"Calm yourself, Darcy Lewis." He said, and relaxed when she finally stopped. She stared at him wide eyed.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have watched you for some time, and I've seen… AAGH!" The man quickly ducked as a chair flew over his head.

"You creep! I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate being spied on!" Darcy rushed to her bag, looking for her taser. She found it, and pointed it at the intruder.

"Don't come any closer, alright? I will use this." The man didn't even move towards her. He just lifted his hand.

"Just stay calm, mortal. I only wish to talk."

Darcy didn't lower the taser, but she decided to play along.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard. And I have come to meet the one who slayed my older brother." Darcy blinked, lowering the taser somewhat. She was befuddled by mention of words such as Loki and Asgard… they seemed familiar somehow. But when she heard the man's reason for coming here, she gulped.

"Oh, um… sorry. It was an accident, I swear. I didn't even… I wasn't trying to…" Darcy started to stutter.

"I am sure you weren't, Lady Darcy." Loki assured. Darcy quirked an eyebrow. Lady?

"Besides, it was unavoidable anyway. My brother was already dead inside." Loki spoke, a hint of regret somewhere in his voice. "But enough about that. I wanted to discuss Mjolnir with you."

"Meow-meow?" Darcy asked, clearly confused. "What's meow-meow."

Loki frowned. "Mjolnir. It was my brother's weapon. You've seen it already, haven't you?"

"You mean the hammer? But I thought that was from space."

"It is. It was sent here with him."

Darcy cocked her head. "Are you saying you're brother is an alien?"

"More like god. We were worshipped as deities by the Norse cultures of your world."

Darcy suddenly remembered where she heard those names from. In elementary school she remembered hearing stories about a rainbow bridge and weird Viking gods. But this man said he was a god… But that couldn't be right.

"You're a god?" Darcy asked, clearly not buying much of it.

"More like demi-god. We aren't immortal. We just have extremely long lifespans."

"Right…" Darcy said. Then she shouted. "JANE, ERIK!"

She ran for the door, but was shocked when the man materialized right in front of her, smirking. She turned back around, and to her surprise, Loki was still standing in the exact same spot. Looking back at the two identical figures, Darcy stepped backwards, dumbstruck.

"Oh my god…" Darcy muttered.

"Precisely." Loki said.

"What do you want from me?" Darcy asked, clearly scared.

"I just came to tell you that Mjolnir is now yours and yours alone. No one else may use it but you." Loki studied Darcy, and then continued. "Those mortal men out there think they can control it, but they are quite wrong. What happens to you depends solely on you. Either you chose to carry its weight for the rest of your days, or let it lie in the sands of this world for eternity."

"I don't understand." Darcy said.

"You will soon enough. We will speak again later, hopefully." Darcy saw the Loki standing by the door vanish in a shimmer of light. She looked back at the original Loki, who smirked and disappeared in a similar manor.

Darcy just stood there, jaw dropped and mind blank. What the hell just happened?

Darcy was about to go find Erik and Jane, but stopped when she saw the latter already outside, entering the van. Darcy rushed outside and stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my stuff back." Jane stated.

"Are you crazy?" Darcy nearly shouted. "This is like the government! You heard what the doc said, they can make us disappear!"

Jane shook her head. "I don't care. They can't do this to me. I spent my whole life on this. I need to at least get my notes back. At least those will help me catch up on some of my recent work."

"But by yourself? Your just one woman, Jane." Darcy said, trying to convince her friend not to do this. She sighed in relief when Jane stopped and considered this. The relief soon faded away when Jane's determination came back.

"Then you're coming with me!" Jane grabbed Darcy's sleeve and pulled her into the RV, ignoring the girl's protests.

**Let's stop there for now. Next chapter, our two heroines enter the S.H.I.E.L.D. encampment and have an interesting confrontation with a few agents. And then there's Mjolnir…**

**Review pleaz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jane…"

"No, Darcy."

"I just think…"

"I don't care."

"But…"

"I said no."

"If you would just…"

"For God's sake, will you stop?!" Jane shouted from her position in the driver's seat. "I'm serious about this."

"So am I!" Darcy was nearly hysterical. She had no intention of going to prison for life, but she also had no intention of skipping out on Jane Foster when she was determined. "Jane, don't you have like… backups? Anything to replace your old junk?"

"Darcy, they _took_ our backups. They took the backups of our backups!" Jane took in a deep breath, and focuses her attention back to the road. A storm had brewed shortly after they left, and it was currently pouring rain. "This is my life, Darcy. And don't think I haven't considered what we're up against here. If I can at least get my notebook back, that'll be enough. Then, we get out."

"But…"

"Darcy, please." Jane sounded really desperate now. Darcy just bit her lip, shaking her head. Jane sighed.

"Look, if we get out of this alright, I'll make sure you get just as much credit as me. Will that help you get out of your jam."

Darcy blinked. "You… you mean that?"

Jane sighed again, defeated. "Yeah. I guess you've earned it."

Darcy smiled. "Gee, thanks Jane."

"Don't mention it." Jane smiled back. There was silence for a few moments, until the two saw a series of lights shining over the hilly landscape that the women recognized as the place where the hammer crashed. As usual, Darcy was the one to ask the difficult questions.

"So. How we gonna do this?"

ooooo

The research center that S.H.I.E.L.D. set up was bustling with scientists and agents. Machines and technology filled the many makeshift pathways, much of it taken from Jane Foster's possession. In the center of it all was Mjolnir, a hammer of great power that was forged in the heart of a dying star. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know that. To them, it was just a danger to their national security that needed to be dealt with. But no one knew how to deal with it. Agent Phil Coulson was leaning over a monitor that was reading the hammer's power readings. Coulson blinked as the readings rose and them plummeted, and repeated that process over and over.

"What's happening, Sitwell?"

Agent Jasper Sitwell, a bald man with glasses, turned from one of the computers. "It's giving off massive power fluctuations. It almost seems to be responding to the electrical storm."

Coulson bore a serious façade. He should have remained watch over Stark. This was getting way too complicated for him to handle.

"Sir?" A voice spoke up. Coulson turned to see one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most elite shadow agents.

"Agent Barton. I thought you'd be up on your nest." Coulson seemed to joke, but it was more of a question regarding the archer's presence.

"I picked up a couple of strays." Barton replied. "Two women. Saw them hiding outside the impact zone."

Coulson blinked, as realization dawned upon him. "Great." He knew Ms. Foster was determined. He just didn't expect her to pull off something like this. Maybe he did need her help after all.

ooooo

Near the edge of the crater, Jane and Darcy were peering over the edge, seemingly out of sight as Jane zoomed in with a pair of binoculars.

"Woah. That's a lot of people." Jane said, suddenly uncertain.

"With guns." Darcy gulped, and looked up. "And a helicopter…"

"This was a bad idea." Jane suddenly said, sitting up.

"That's what I've been saying!" Darcy admonished. She paused. "Do I still get that credit?"

"We need to get out of here." Jane said, ignoring Darcy's question. "Maybe… maybe we can come back tomorrow and talk to them. And we'll bring Erik! He'll know what to say. Yeah, we'll come back and…"

"Ms. Foster?"

The girls paled, and slowly turned around and saw two similarly dressed men standing over them, arms crossed. One was a very large, muscular black man who made Darcy eep. The other was considerably shorter and less intimidating, but his presence just added to the odds that were against them.

Jane coughed. "Um, hi? We were just leaving…" Jane started to get up, but the large man took a step forward, and she stopped.

"Sorry, miss. We've been ordered to take you into custody. Now if you'll just come with us, I'm sure…" the man was cut off when two electrically charged wires shot forth and imbedded themselves in the man's torso.

The man shuddered as electricity buzzed through his body. His eyes rolled back as he fell flat on the ground, convulsing slightly before passing out.

Jane looked at the unconscious form with her mouth wide opened, and she looked at Darcy in shock. Darcy was holding her taser, and had it pointed at the spot where the man was originally standing, an equally shocked expression on her face.

The other agent was equally surprised, and started to draw his gun, but Jane thought fast, grabbed a rock, and hurled it at his head. It hit him square in the noggin, and he was knocked out as well. Jane quickly turned to Darcy in fury. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What? They were freaking me out!"

Jane looked at Darcy, then at the unconscious bodies. She suddenly had an idea. She removed the coats and hats from the agents, and handed one pair to Darcy, who just looked confused.

"Put these on." Jane ordered, and Darcy complied.

As best as they could manage, the girls moved towards the facility, entering through the front gates. By then, it had started to rain, and thunder and lightning were dancing across the darkened skies. Instinctively, Darcy could feel some kind of pulse from within the camp, as if it were beckoning for her. Shaking it off, Darcy followed Jane closely.

Traversing through the camp, they passed by a number of agents, who regarded them with odd looks, but let them pass. The two grew increasingly nervous. Soon, they were alone in a makeshift hallway.

"Okay, we find my journal, and leave. Hopefully we won't get caught." Jane relayed.

The pulsating feeling bothering her, Darcy responded with a question that Jane wasn't expecting. "What about Meow-meow?"

Jane stopped, and gave Darcy a look. "What?"

"The hammer. What about that?"

"We're just here for the journal. They're probably all over that thing anyway. We won't be able to just take it and leave without anyone noticing."

"But Loki said…"

"Loki?" Jane looked at her friend as though she were crazy.

Darcy paused. "Never mind. Let's just find your notes."

Jane looked suspicious for a moment, but shook it off and continued. She was surprised that no one had discovered them yet. This actually seemed to be working. Soon, they came across a large area where several scientists were surveying something that was positioned under a skylight. Looking down, Jane and Darcy saw it was the hammer. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, and Darcy felt the pulse intensify, and she shuddered. Jane noticed.

"What's the matter with you?"

Darcy shook her head. "Nothing."

Jane was about to say something else, when something caught her eye. Placed on a table, surrounded by numerous pieces of cutting edge research equipment, was her journal!

Moving past Darcy, Jane moved to the table and collected her journal, but as she was about to put it in her pocket, a hand grabbed her wrist. Jane looked up and saw Agent Coulson standing there, that annoying half-smile plastered on his face. He lifted her hand up, and took the book from her.

"Thank you, Ms. Foster." He said, politely.

Jane struggled, and attempted to reach for the journal again, but two agents that she didn't see before pointed their guns at her in warning, and she froze. Coulson let her go and put the journal in his coat pocket.

"Give it back." Jane demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms. Foster." He said sadly. "Like I said before, this is bigger than you."

"You already stole all my other stuff!" Jane accused. "What's one notebook gonna matter to you?"

"Borrowed, Ms. Foster." Coulson corrected. But Jane wasn't in the mood.

"I've just about had it with you people! Just give me my journal back, and I'll go!"

"Not happening. Sorry." Coulson smiles blandly. He was about to give the order to detain Ms. Foster, but his face became serious when he noticed something. "Where's that other girl?"

Jane froze. She looked around. Darcy was nowhere in sight. Coulson's walkie-talkie made a noise, and he spoke into it.

"What is it Barton?"

"The girl is by the relic, Agent Coulson."

Coulson's eyes widened, and he quickly ran over to the edge, his hands gripping the railing. Jane and the two agents came up as well, and were all surprised to see that Darcy had climbed down to the clearing where the hammer was imbedded into the Earth. As she neared it, the metal on the hammer seemed to pulsate with a white aura. The storm overhead started to intensify as well.

"Darcy!" Jane shouted, but Darcy didn't even seem to hear her. She was so transfixed on the hammer, she didn't even notice the large number of armed agents swarming in around her. Then it happened.

Darcy touched the hammer.

An enormous bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and struck the spot where the hammer was imbedded. Darcy was consumed by the bolt as well, and the force of the impact forced several nearby agents on the backs. A whirlwind of lightning, dark clouds, and debris descended in the area. The surrounding machinery overloaded at the overwhelming readings they were experiencing. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Jane, Coulson, and the other stupefied agents stared at the spot where the strange phenomena took place. Standing there, holding the hammer, was Darcy Lewis.

Or at least, Jane thought it was Darcy. This woman bore similar features, but her hair was now a beautiful, almost golden blonde and her eyes had turned to a shiny bright blue. Her original attire was replaced with something entirely different. She wore a strange blue and red tunic that looked like something out of an earlier age. There was silver armor plating on it, and skin tight black pants that were partly covered by a pair of blue, silver lined boots. Her arms were covered in a sleek, silver chain mail that glistened from the surrounding lights, with red wrist raps that bore a similar silver plating to the chest piece. And to top it all off, there was a regal red cape flowed behind her.

The Goddess of Thunder had risen.

**Bam! Thordis, people. Next chapter, Darcy and Jane make their escape, while in Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three grow suspicious of what's really happened on Earth.**

**artfrogy: liking the story. btw, since you brought it up, do you plan on having this story be set in the same fictional universe as united they stand? just curious**

I guess that is possible. It would require some rethinking on the plot.

**DGfleetfox: Wow... can't wait to see the reaction in Asgard to Thor's death...hope that's coming next.**

They won't find out right away. But I can tell you they won't be happy, and as you know, Odin isn't very forgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As of now, all that could be heard in the proximity of the S.H.I.E.L.D. research camp was the sound of crackling thunder from above, as everyone present was staring at the costumed woman standing in the center of it all. With Mjolnir gripped in her hand, Darcy Lewis blinked. She studied the weapon in her hand, which felt as light as a feather in her grip. She noticed a strand of blonde hair dangling in front of her face, and with her free hand, she grabbed the strand and got a better look at it.

Blonde.

Darcy was almost sure she wasn't hallucinating, until she noticed her new wardrobe. It was similar to the garb that the man known as Loki had been wearing, but was a mixture of blue and red and was much more illuminating in the light. She grabbed the cape just to see if it was real. She felt it around it her hand. Yup. She definitely wasn't hallucinating. Darcy examined herself further, and smirked.

_This is a good look_. She thought.

The sound of guns clicking snapped Darcy back into reality, and at that moment, she remembered where she was.

She looked up on the balcony that she and Jane had been standing moments before Darcy leapt down to investigate the hammer. She saw Jane being held by two agents, and that man, Agent Coulson was standing there. Darcy looked around, and saw that several other agents had swarmed in around her, all with guns pointed at her. Above, Coulson spoke.

"Ma'am? Please put down the hammer."

Darcy didn't comply. She didn't know what to do. She was about to panic, when a voice in her head spoke up. The words spoken

_Fight, mortal_.

As if on instinct, Darcy swung the hammer forwards, and it flew upwards towards Agent Coulson. Coulson quickly leapt out of the way, but the hammer bounced off the wall and struck one of the agents holding Jane across the back of the head. The attack sent the agent falling off the side of the ledge and onto the ground, unconscious. The hammer flew right back into Darcy's hand. All the other agents opened fire on her, but the bullets just bounced off of her.

Darcy spun around, swinging the hammer out at the nearest agent and sending him flying. The other agents rushed at her, hoping to stop her by force, but Darcy batted each and every one of them away. One agent beat her upside the head with the barrel of his rifle, but this had very little effect as Darcy just punched him in the gut. Now, normally this wouldn't do much damage, as Darcy naturally had no real upper body strength. But this time, there was an amazing momentum behind the strike, and the man doubled over in pain.

Darcy blinked, and looked at her fist, flexing her fingers. Looking back down at the agent, she kicked him away, and he slammed against a nearby wall. Another agent grabbed Darcy from behind, struggling to pull the hammer away from her, but Darcy flipped him over her, and beat her fist into his stomach, and he curled up, whimpering in pain. The other agents advanced, one throwing a punch at her, but Darcy just maneuvered away from it and swung the hammer at his side. She winced as she heard a few ribs crack, and the man flew over to the side and fell to the ground with a thud. Darcy was worried for a moment, and locked eyes with the man. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still alive, but was gripping his side in pain. She didn't want there to be any casualties.

Another agent came at her, but Darcy grabbed him by the throat and, with less force, beat the hammer against his face, breaking his nose. The agent grabbed his face and fell to his knees while Darcy turned to the next attacker avoiding a swift punch and wrapping her arm around his waist. She kneed the man directly in the stomach, and he started to double over, Darcy kept him up and nailed him right in the face, knocking him out cold. Throwing him to the ground, Darcy ducked another punch, and swung her leg beneath this agent's legs, and he fell flat on his back. Darcy swung the hammer down on him, but he rolled away and the weapon was driven into the earth. The earth shook slightly from the impact. Wielding a nightstick, a second agent started beating Darcy with it, but Darcy retaliated by backhanding him, and he was sent flying into the wall, screaming. The agent that Darcy had tripped earlier tried to attack again, but Darcy grabbed his fist in her own, and struck her heal against his leg, breaking it. Another agent rushed at Darcy, but she seized him before he could even attack. Grabbing him in a headlock with Mjolnir's handle against his throat, Darcy twisted. His neck didn't break, but it was enough to knock him out cold.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots invaded Darcy's eardrums, and she turned to see the three remaining agents firing upon her. Instinctively, Darcy blocked each shot with the hammer, and through amazing perceptions that she didn't even possess until now, she sent three bullets careening into the men's legs, rendering them immobile.

Darcy hadn't even broken a sweat. The sensation was fantastic. She could feel raw power emanating from the hammer and into her. The storm above actually responded to her excitement, intensifying with brilliant crackles of light.

Just then, even more agents came barreling into the clearing, all armed and pointing their guns at her. The number was even larger than before. Above, Agent Coulson spoke again.

"Ma'am, I'm giving you one more chance. Put the hammer down, and come quietly."

Darcy looked at the surrounding agents, then at the hammer. Then, as she started to raise it up above her head, the sky crackled with lightning, and a bolt of electricity instantly fell down from the sky and into the metal. Several agents shielded their eyes from the intense light, but soon, the bolt stopped, and Darcy swung the hammer, which was sparking with energy, against the ground. The shockwave was amazingly intense, and sent ripples through the earth. The agents were all sent flying and the entire facility was leveled, the technology being wrecked instantly by the shock. The balcony that Jane and Coulson were standing on collapsed and both fell into the clearing. Once it passed, Darcy was the only person left standing.

Looking around, Darcy noticed that Coulson was starting to get up, and was instantly in front of him and held him down with her foot. Reaching down, she took Jane's journal from his coat pocket. Darcy gave the defeated agent a half-smile.

"Let me just _borrow_ this."

Suddenly, Darcy's senses activated, and she reached her handout and seized a projectile that had been zooming towards her. Looking at it, she saw that it was an arrow. She followed it to its source, and saw a surprised looking man wielding a bow. Smirking, Darcy crushed the arrow in her hand and dispelled the remaining bolts of electricity from the hammer. The man leapt from his high perch, barely dodging the blast.

Satisfied with her work, Darcy moved over to Jane, who backed away slightly, scared by what she just saw.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Darcy said, grabbing Jane.

"Wait what are–AAAAGGH!" Jane screamed as Darcy pointed the hammer into the sky and the two instantly flew up into the night sky. As they vanished into the distance, Agent Coulson stared off after them with an addled expression.

Somewhere nearby, Agent Barton was laying in the muddy crater, where he fell after narrowly dodging a bolt of lightning. Grabbing his walkie-talkie, he contacted Coulson.

"You know you're gonna have to tell the boss about this, right?"

Coulson scowled. "Don't remind me."

ooooo

"What in Odin's beard?" Loki had just seen the entire skirmish from Heimdall's observatory. Behind him, Heimdall was watching with a raised eyebrow, which usually signified the stoic Asgardian's bewilderment.

"Indeed. And here I assumed this to be another of your tall tales, Loki." He said grimly. "Odin will not be pleased by this."

"I realize that." Loki snapped. "What astounds me is the amount of control this woman has over Mjolnir. It took Thor decades to master the great weapon!"

"Maybe it's a mortal thing?" Heimdall offered. In truth, he knew it was a ridiculous thought. He had observed the Nine Realms for centuries, and he never saw any real form of physical potential from the mortals of Midgard unless they were strengthened by some of their strange magics, such as the metal man and that ferocious green ogre.

"Don't jest me, Heimdall." Loki seethed. "This just proves that the mortals are as dangerous as Odin originally perceived."

"Perhaps you are exaggerating? After all, this girl was merely trying to recovers her stolen treasures, was she not?"

Loki said nothing. Instead, he just turned away from Heimdall and made his way out of the observatory. "I must return to my throne. Do not tell anyone of this, Heimdall. They are not ready to hear of this just yet."

ooooo

Puente Antiguo was quiet, and nearly all of the inhabitants were either asleep or wasting away in the local taverns. Near the edge of the town, Darcy and Jane fell from the sky and landed, with a thud, outside of Jane's laboratory. While Darcy was standing perfectly upright, Jane collapsed after landing, embracing the earth as if she had been away from it for ages. Darcy, on the other hand, was totally stoked by what just happened.

"Did you see what I did back there? I kicked ass!"

"I know." Jane retorted, irritably. "I was there."

But Darcy just kept going. "I just grabbed the thing, and then I started swinging and shit, and bam! Meow-meow's made me a freakin superhero!"

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Jane asked.

"Cuz Loki told me…"

"And who the hell is Loki?"

"Well…"

"And how the hell did you do all that shit back there?"

"If you would just…"

"And what is up with the sudden change in wardrobe?"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!?" Darcy shouted angrily, and at the same time the sky blew up with electricity. Jane yelped and shrunk back. Darcy suddenly looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I saw just…"

"No, no. It's okay. Just… just tell me what happened."

Darcy proceeded to tell Jane about her encounter with Loki, who told him about Mjolnir, how the man they ran over was his brother and the hammer's original owner, that Mjolnir had somehow chosen Darcy to be its new wielder, and that Loki claimed to be from another planet. By the time Darcy finished, Jane just sat there, and sighed. She actually seemed happy.

"So it really isn't from Earth. I knew it. Einstein-Rosen Bridge. This is living proof that I was right! Erik is gonna love this."

"I already love it." Darcy said, referring to her new look. Then, Jane stood up.

"Come on. We're going to the library."

"Why?"

"I want to catch up on a little bit of history."

ooooo

Lady Sif was easily the most stubborn Asgardian to ever live, second only to Thor. It was this stubbornness that helped her become the only female Asgardian to become a warrior. Unfortunetely, this stubbornness brought her head to head with many dangerous forces. Such as the one that Sif was about to become enthralled in. She was currently alone with the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

"We need to get Thor back." She said, flatly. The Three looked at her like she was crazy, and Fandral spoke up.

"Are you daft? The AllFather made it clear that Thor was not to come back until he learned humility."

"Knowing Thor, that may never come to light." Hogun said.

"There is something else at work here." Sif said. "Loki is a fool to be sure. But he is not an idiot. I fear something… dire has taken place. I feel we must go to Midgard."

The Warriors Three seemed unsure, but after a while, Volstagg stepped up. "I shall go with you. I always hated the little bugger."

Hogun agreed as well, and the two warriors and Sif all stared expectantly at Fandral, who finally gave it. "Oh, very well. I'm in as well."

"Good. We must move quickly. Loki is just as observant as his father."

**And that was Thordis in action. I'm sorry if it wasn't great, but I was short on ideas since Thor never actually fought any mortals while empowered by Mjolnir. I felt a little unsure of this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Next chapter, Jane and Darcy do a little research on Norse mythology. And in response to a comment left by DGfleetfox, I agree. Odin is a major douche.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In a small library, everything was silent save for the sound of an elderly librarian stamping books. The silence was broken by the sound of a door opening, and two women entered. One woman looked like a simple common girl, but the other one looked like something out of a J.R.R. Tolkien novel. The librarian stared at them bemusedly.

"Can I help you ladies?" She asked.

"Yes, can you point us to the history section?" Jane asked. The woman nodded, still giving Darcy a weird look, and led the two to a small, quiet little corner of the library. Her business done, the librarian nodded to the two girls and left. Jane started browsing, looking for something important. Darcy, still holding onto Mjolnir, looked at her quizzically.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just a sec… aha!" Jane pulled out a small book. The title read _Exploring the Northern Traditions: A Guide to the Gods, Lore, Rites And Celebrations From The Norse, German And Anglo-saxon Traditions_.

"Why do we need that?" Darcy asked.

"Well this friend of yours this… Loki?" Darcy nodded. "He said that his people were worshipped as gods by the Norse cultures of our world. Maybe we can learn more with this."

The two sat down at a desk, with only a desk lamp lighting up their view. If it were daylight, the library would be filled with readers who would be focused more on Darcy's bizarre appearance rather than the literature. Jane flipped through several pages, each explaining in detail things such as the Frost Giants, the Elves, and the fire demon Surter who nearly caused Ragnarok, which is Norse mythology was like Armageddon. Then, they came across a picture of a jester-looking figure. The page was labeled, _Loki, God of Mischief and Lies_.

"This him?" Jane said, pointing to the picture.

Darcy shook her head. "No. He was taller. Cuter, too. He was wearing this robe that reminded me a little bit of a Christmas tree. Heh…" Darcy snickered.

Jane shook her head and turned back to the book, reading the passage. "Loki, also referred to as Lopt, or Hveðrungr, was the last child of the god Odin. Thought to have been born from the attendant Farbauti, Loki was the half-brother of the gods Thor, Vidar, Tyr, Balder, and Hermod."

At the mention of the name Thor, the hammer briefly pulsated with godly energy. Darcy felt it, but didn't understand what it meant. It all went unnoticed by Jane, who continued reading.

"Loki's relation with the gods has varied by source. Loki sometimes assisted the gods and sometimes caused problems for them. Loki was a trickster and has wrought tumult upon many of the Nine Realms." Jane quirked an eyebrow at the Nine Realms bit, but continued. "Loki was envious of his eldest brother Thor, who was considered to be the favorite son of Odin."

"Thor." Darcy said. "Look up Thor."

Shrugging, Jane complied, and shuffled through a few more pages until she came across a picture of a blond man towering over a group of cowering mortals, a familiar hammer raised above its head. Bolts of lightning were striking the hammer.

"That's it!" Darcy shouted, and she could hear the elderly librarian shushing her. Speaking softer than before, "That's meow-meow!"

Jane blinked. Indeed it was.

"Thor was the favored son of Odin. Born from the goddess Jord, Thor was the last of the Æsir, who were considered the purest of the Norse gods, and was associated with thunder, lightning, storms, strength, war, and hallowing. Thor is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Northern peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania, to the tribal expansions of the Migration Period, to his high popularity during the Viking Age, when, in the face of the process of the Christianization of Scandinavia, emblems of his hammer, Mjolnir, were worn in defiance and Norse pagan personal names containing the name of the god bear witness to his popularity."

Jane stopped. Hammer. Mjolnir. That sounded a lot like…

"Meow-meow!" Darcy said, excitedly. "I'm holding the hammer of a thunder god!"

But Jane didn't look to thrilled. "You also _killed _a thunder god." Darcy stopped bouncing, and Jane kept going. "And if you spoke to his brother, that means there are more of these… gods out there."

Darcy breathed heavily. Great. That's exactly that she wanted to hear. Jane chose to drop the subject, and returned to the book.

"So the Norse gods weren't actually gods. They were aliens from another planet." Jane's face shown with amazement at this new revelation. Darcy was also amazed, but then looked skeptical.

"But how did they get here? Ships?"

"Well that one you ran over, Thor, appeared after the anomaly. Maybe they teleport by wormhole?" Jane queried, but she realized that asking Darcy wasn't the best idea. So, she decided to skim the book a bit more.

"Maybe there's a clue somewhere…"

Soon, Jane stopped at a page that depicted a colorful mosaic of an immense tree-like structure that seemed to represent a number of different cultures that seemed to stem from Norse design.

"Yggdrasil." She spoke aloud. "Translated as 'Odin's horse', the mighty tree of life is said to unify the nine homeworlds of Norse cosmology. The brightest of all the realms was Asgard, the golden realm of the gods which was rivaled by the barbaric might of Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, better known in Germanic cultures as the jötunn. The most enlightened of the realms included Alfheim, the home of the benevolent Light Elves; Vanaheim, the realm of fertility; and Elfheim, land of the dwarves."

Darcy followed along closely, finding that she was actually intrigued by this. If all this really was real, she may have played a part in one of the biggest discoveries in history!

"The lowliest realms, which stemmed within the roots of Yggdrasil, were Nilfheim, realm of the dishonored dead; Svartalfeim, the home of the vain and chaotic Dark Elves; and Muspelheim, a world of never ending flames where demons of fire run rampant. In the center of it all was Earth, referred to repeatedly as Midgard in Norse mythology."

Jane finished reading the passage, and turned the page, discovering another picture. It seemed to be another interpretation of Yggdrasil, only this time it looked different. In fact, it looked like something out of Jane's past research.

"This…" Jane studied it closely. "This looks like a cosmic nimbus."

"A what?" Darcy asked, knowing that Jane had some very detailed explanation coming up.

"A cosmic nimbus. It's a network of galactic matter that connects a certain order of planets together."

"So then this… er… Egg-drizzle is actually a big glowing cloud in outer space?" Darcy theorized.

Jane smirked, and nodded. "It looks like it." Then she studied the following text. "Look here. It says that travel through Yggdrasil was achieved through Bifrost."

When Jane didn't say anything, Darcy spoke. "You're going to make me ask, aren't you."

"Sorry. According to this, Bifrost was a rainbow bridge that stretched across the nine worlds of Yggdrasil. So, I'm guessing that this Bifrost is their way of teleporting via wormhole."

In the next few seconds, Darcy processed everything she and Jane went over. So, an entire race of gods travel from planet to planet through wormholes created by a pretty rainbow bridge that moves through a giant interstellar tree. A god of thunder is spewn out of a wormhole and into New Mexico where Darcy turns him into road kill, and then she finds his hammer, picks it up, and becomes a goddess of thunder.

_Huh_. Darcy said to herself. _What are the odds?_

Meanwhile, Jane was ecstatic. "This is huge! I knew I was onto something but I we just found evidence of an advanced species that may have been visiting Earth for centuries! I knew it was all worth it. I knew I…"

Jane stopped, and looked like she was thinking about something. She suddenly looked solemn, and slouched in her seat. Darcy blinked. "Something wrong?"

"These people… this S.H.I.E.L.D. They're never gonna let me win this. Especially after your little stunt." Darcy smirked sheepishly. She regretted nothing, really. But she felt guilty because of Jane's displeasure.

"Well if they do," Darcy said, raising Mjolnir. "I could give them a little reminder. After all, I helped find this. It's my research, too, right?"

Jane looked surprised, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She looked guilty then. "I… haven't given you much credit recently, Darcy. But you really saved my ass with this. I'm not even sure how you managed to do… all of that. But you helped big time. Thanks."

Darcy smiled. "No problem."

Then Darcy remembered something. "Oh yeah." Reaching into a pocket in her chest piece, she pulled out Jane's journal. "I snagged this from the bald dweeb."

She slid it over to Jane, who grabbed it eagerly. She looked at Darcy, smiling. "Darcy, you're the greatest."

Then, Jane got up, both the journal and Norse history book in hand. "Come on. We should get back to the lab. Erik is gonna _love_ this."

ooooo

Sif and the Warriors Three quickly went to the observatory, finding Heimdall at his usual perch in the center of it all, silently observing all activity in the Nine Realms. Sif stepped up to him.

"Heimdall, we must ask a favor of you."

"You wish for me to send you to Midgard so you may bring back Thor." Heimdall stated. Sif raised an eyebrow. "I see all, remember?"

Sif coughed. "Yes… well. We are unhappy with Loki's rule. And I feel he hasn't told us everything about what is happening. I fell we must bring Thor home."

Heimdall turned towards Sif, and Sif noticed his gloomy expression. Heimdall was a very stoic and unreadable figure, so actually seeing a form of emotion was unsettling.

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible, Lady Sif."

Sif started to get nervous. "What do you mean? What has happened?"

"I cannot say. Loki has ordered that I not tell anyone of Thor's status, and since he is acting king, I must obey."

"He is in danger, isn't he?" Sif asked. Heimdall said nothing, so Sif pressed on. "Then we must rescue him!"

"I'd have to advise against that, Sif." Heimdall stated darkly. "You may not like what you find."

"I don't care. Thor has been my friend since childhood. We played together, laughed together. I wouldn't abandon him. I…" Sif stopped short. The Warriors Three all looked curious as to what she was going to say, but never got to hear it. "I cannot leave him behind."

Heimdall remained silent, studying the four Asgardians, and then sighed. "Very well."

"So you'll help us?" Hogun asked, but Heimdall just walked down from his perch and started to leave the observatory.

"Oh, no. I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you."

Once Heimdall had left, Fandral spoke. "Complicated fellow, isn't he?"

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked.

Suddenly, the observatory swirled to life, and the Bifrost had activated. Sif looked on, determined. "We find our friend."

ooooo

Elsewhere seated on a golden throne with the great spear Gungnir in his hand, Loki sat quietly, patiently. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a guard.

"I did not summon you." Loki stated.

"Sif and the Warriors Three have disappeared." The guard informed. "And the Bifrost has activated."

Loki sighed. _I should have guessed_. He got up from his throne. He considered sending the Destroyer after them, but he remembered the threat posed by the mortal woman. As much as he hated to admit it, she was powerful. Powerful enough to stop the Destroyer. He'd need something more.

Something from beyond Asgard.

**And so there was chapter seven. Next chapter, Loki visits an old friend to ask for some of their resources, while Sif and the Warriors Three meet Darcy and co. And what follows is not going to be pretty.**

**DGfleetfox: Unless MJolnir has different power settings... hitting mortals could probably kill them, lol. Also, I'm not sure if you ever said, but are you pairing Darcy with anyone in this? I really hope you do at some point.**

Yeah, about that. I wasn't sure at first how to handle the fight, because we never actually see thor using mjolnir against mortals. So I had Darcy lower her power level so as not to kill anyone. Because as ditzy as she is sometimes, she's not a killer. And I know a lot of you think I should pair Darcy up with someone. I wasn't planning on it, but if you really want a straight answer, the only person as of now that I can see pairing up with Darcy is Loki. But I haven't even thought about how that would go. So I guess I'm open to suggestions.

**BeautifulAngel: Hey, I was wondering is Loki going to fell from the rainbow bridge? And if so what happens to Asgaurd I mean with no Thor, there's no one second in line to the throne. Also, once this fic is finished are you going to do a Avengers fic with Darcy as Thor? By the way the voice Darcy heard was that Thor?**

Lol, you like asking questions, don't you. What happens to Loki remains to be seen. And even if Thor and Loki are lost, Odin has at least four other sons. But the ones he pays attention to the most are Thor and Loki, so we'll see. And a lot of people have been asking whether or not I'm going to do an avengers followup to this story. Now of course I've considered that idea, but I've also been getting some private messages from a few communities that have been asking whether I plan on making this fic a spin off with my other fic, _United They Stand_. Basically, that story is a retelling of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but with extra characters incorporated into the story. Personally, I think the idea is interesting, but I don't know. We'll just see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Erik had spent two very long hours in a tavern, trying not to overdo it on the alcohol. He lived up to his expectations, but he still felt pretty woozy. It had started raining a while ago, so Erik waited until it cleared up to leave. When it finally did, he started to make his way back to the lab. As he neared it, he nearly had a heart attack when a bolt of lightning fell down from the sky and actually hit the ground several meters from the laboratory. Erik immediately started running towards the building.

When he got there, what he saw was very shocking. He saw Jane and some other girl standing in the exact same place the bolt hit, with Jane looking dizzy and irritated. But it was the other girl that really got Erik's attention. Her outfit anyway. That and the hammer gripped in her hand.

"Next time, we're walking." Jane said, irritably.

"Why? It's faster by lightning." The hammer girl stated a matter of fact.

"That may work for you, but I…"

"Er… Jane?" Erik spoke up. The women turned towards him, and Jane immediately regained her composure and ran up to Erik. The other girl followed.

"Hey, Erik. Guess who." She said, pointing her thumb to the other girl. The other girl gave Erik a similar smirk and waved.

"Hey, doc."

Erik blinked. It couldn't be…

"Darcy?"

"In the flesh. How do you like my new outfit?" Darcy asked, putting her arms out and spinning around so Erik could see.

"Um… I'm not sure." Erik turned towards Jane, and bombarded her with questions. "Jane, what is going on here? What was with the lightning? And why is Darcy dressed like… that?" Erik stopped and looked at Darcy again. "And why is she holding that hammer?"

"Long story, Erik." Jane said. "After you left, I kind of ignored what you told me and… well…"

Jane reached into her pocket, and pulled out her journal. Erik's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You didn't."

Jane smiled sheepishly. "We did. And as you can see, we brought something else, too." Jane gestured towards Darcy, who held up the hammer, smiling.

"But… S.H.I.E.L.D. How did you get it past them?"

"I have no idea, Erik. They caught us, and then Darcy touched the hammer, then there was lightning and then, that." Jane motioned towards Darcy again. "She leveled the entire facility."

"After I kicked some major ass." Darcy corrected.

"Oh, good god." Erik said, shaking his head. "Jane, I know you were upset, but you realize they will try to come after you, right? They won't let you get away with this."

"I know." Jane stated, frowning. "But we can worry about that later. There's more I want to talk about."

Erik raised an eyebrow as Jane took out a book. "We should head inside."

ooooo

The surface of Jotunheim was blowing with ice and snow that increased the already frozen ocean engulfing the world. It was incredible that the Frost Giants were able to withstand the brutal temperatures. They truly did live up to their name.

In the dark skies above, the clouds started to swirl into the form of a hurricane-like eye, and after crackling with energy, a swirling beam of bright light fell down and struck the ground. Once it stopped, a green-garbed humanoid stood in the center, wielding a golden staff.

Loki surveyed the familiar world. _His _homeworld. He regarded it with disdain. Spotting strange icy structures in the distance, Loki started that way. Now, normal Asgardians would be bothered by the intense cold, but Loki didn't mind it one bit. In fact, the cold felt refreshing to him. Loki knew the reason, and frowned.

As nice as the feeling was, Loki had no intention of staying in this abhorant realm for long. Once his business was done, he would depart.

ooooo

Darcy, Jane, and Selvig had a very long talk. It was daylight now, and Jane had been going over what she and Darcy had learned with Erik for the past five hours. Erik didn't say anything the entire time. He just sat and listened, watching with an airy expression. He was tired. You could easily tell from the bags under his eyes. Jane had just finished talking about the Bifrost theory.

"… and we think that's how they get around." Jane finished. Erik put his hands up, thinking. Darcy sat next to Jane, having set Mjolnir down onto the table. She was still wearing the Asgardian garb. Sighing, Erik ran his hand through his hair.

"Jane… I don't… I mean I can't…" Erik couldn't even find the words. "This is all a little much, don't you think? I mean Loki? Thor? These are fairy tales I listened to as a kid."

"I know it sounds crazy, Erik." Jane explained. "But we thought it over and it's really the only viable explanation. And if that's not enough for you, just look!" Jane pointed at Darcy.

Erik just looked shocked. He wanted to find some way to prove Jane wrong, but everything they told him was so accurate, he just couldn't.

"Alright fine. I give." Erik admitted. "So what do you plan to do now? S.H.I.E.L.D. has probably marked you down for termination by now."

But Jane didn't look scared. "We continue my research. I may have lost all of my equipment, but I have my journal back. Not only that, but we have an actual extraterrestrial object in our possession. I'm not gonna let S.H.I.E.L.D. get in my way Erik. Neither of us are."

Erik looked surprised at Jane's determination. He looked over at Darcy, who looked confident as well. Sighing, Erik gave in. "Alright. Guess I can't convince you otherwise."

"So you'll stay with us?" Darcy asked.

"What the hell." Erik said, smirking. Jane smiled and hugged him. Darcy smirked and then got up, grabbing the hammer.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"Out. I wanna see what else I can do with this baby." Darcy replied, twirling the hammer.

ooooo

From his throne, King Laufey stared down at the pale Asgardian kneeling before him. He sneered at the sight. Loki just looked down, not even having to look at the Frost king to detect the hatred emanating from him.

"Laufey." Loki greeted.

"You won't get any hospitality from me, son of Odin." Laufey growled. His voice was deep, monstrous, and just frightening, but Loki was unnerved.

"Shame. I expected some after all that I've done for you people." Loki sneered.

Laufey's blood red eyes widened briefly, but returned to their normal glare. "So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

Loki smirked. "That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day, and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"Many of my brothers were killed because of your trickery." Laufey snarled, barring his teeth. He calmed down some. "But… I will hear you."

Loki's smirk grew, and he stood up, now facing Laufey. He looked around at the other Frost Giants in the room. They all looked eager to tear him apart, but Loki just regarded them with disgust. They were barbarians, all of them. He turned his attention back to their king.

"My brother is dead. Exiled to Midgard and killed by savage mortals." Loki explained. The Frost Giants all laughed at his words. It just sounded so ludicrous to them.

"I realize it may seem humorous to you. But through some unknown means, one of them now wields my brother's weapon and power. The mortal is a threat to both Asgard and Jotunheim. So, I propose an alliance."

Laufey leaned in forward. "Continue."

"If you give me a fraction of your forces, I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

Laufey cocked and eyebrow. "Why not just kill him yourself?"

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin and the mortal are dead, I will return the Casket to you..."

At that, Laufey stood, his expression hungry. "An enticing offer. But if this mortal is as dangerous as you say, why should I risk more of my brethren to you?"

"I'm not asking much, really." Loki replied, lazily. "A few foot soldiers would be needed to take care of a few meddlers, but what I really need is something much more capable. I need Gangr."

Laufey's eyes widened, and this time they remained that way. "That… is a very mighty request, son of Odin. Gangr is savage beyond belief. No giant can control his rage. Once he has killed your mortal, there is no guarantee that he can be stopped."

"He can send the entire realm to Hel for all I care." Loki said, frustrated. "I just want her dead."

Laufey suddenly looked confused. "_Her_?"

Loki growled. "Yes. The mortal is a woman."

Laufey suddenly started laughing, although it sounded more like a bellow. Around him, the other giants started laughing as well.

"You can't even handle a simple mortal woman by yourself? You must really be desperate, Asgardian." One giant, Grundroth, spoke.

"Enough!" Loki yelled, and the council grew quiet. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Loki looked at Laufey, who just glared at the prince. "I…" he paused, thinking for a few moments. "accept."

ooooo

"Okay, Darcy. Try it again." Jane instructed. She and Erik were standing outside the lab watching Darcy, who was standing at least ten meters away from them.

Nodding, Darcy pointed the hammer into the sky, and it flashed with energy. Darcy made sure as to put more concentration into it so it wouldn't just blow out like last time. Then, the light enveloped her body, and once it stopped, Darcy was clad in her jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was once again brown and her eyes were returned to their normal color. The hammer was the only thing that remained.

"I did it!" Darcy said, hopping.

"Yes, you did." Jane said, walking up to her. Erik followed.

"So you can fly, make lightning and rain, and now you have instant wardrobe." Erik joked. "You're like superman."

Darcy smiled, and twirled the hammer around from the strap like a pro. "Yup. I'm like a superhero now."

Then Darcy stopped, and looked at Jane and Erik. "I should give myself a name."

Jane and Erik stared at her, amused. "Um, Darcy don't you think that's pushing it a little?"

"Not at all." Darcy said, smiling. "Sides, Iron Man can't be the only superhero in the world, right?"

"Darcy, we're scientists, not superheroes." Erik said, chuckling, but Darcy just pouted.

"You guys are the scientists remember? I'm just the amusing little assistant."

Erik smiled and Jane chuckled. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Hm… maybe Thor Girl?"

Jane made a face. "Thor Girl? That sounds pretty close to whore girl…"

Darcy scowled. "Gee, thanks, Jane. Let's hear something from you two, then."

"Maybe Thora? Sounds like a good female equivalent to Thor." Erik suggested.

"I don't know, Erik. Sounds a little old fashioned to me." Jane said. She thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I remember from college there was this Norwegian girl named Thordis. How about that?"

"Thordis." Darcy tested the name, and smiled. "It has a nice sound to it."

"Well, _Thordis_, why don't we head inside now?" Erik suggested. "I've had enough of the heat and…"

Erik stopped when he noticed the clouds in the distance were starting to change. Jane and Darcy saw it too. Jane looked over at Darcy.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Darcy defended herself. Several people in the streets noticed the strange event and gazed out to the desert as well in wonder. The clouds formed into the eye of a hurricane, and there was a familiar pillar of light. Jane's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"Oh my god, it's happening again!" Jane ran inside to get her notebook. Erik looked over at Darcy, who just stared at the phenomenon.

"Think that's your god of mischief?" Erik asked.

Darcy shrugged. "Hell if I know."

ooooo

In the center of the desert, four figures had descended. Sif's stomach lurched. She never really did enjoy traveling via Bifrost. Looking beside her, she saw Fandral and Hogun helping Volstagg to his feet. Fandral looked around.

"Great Hela. Midgard looks different than the last time we came here."

"And it's so warm out." Hogun said. "A lot different than when we were on Jotunheim."

"I wonder what their food is like." Volstagg wondered.

"For the love of Odin, stay focused!" Sif ordered. "We are here for Thor. Nothing more."

"Thor could be anywhere on this planet. You realize that, don't you?" Fandral asked.

"Yes!" She snaps irritably. Her infamous temper was beginning to rise. "But the sooner we start looking, the sooner we'll find him."

The Warriors Three all sighed. Hogun, being the wisest of the three, spoke. "Very well. Perhaps there are is a settlement nearby."

"You mean like that?" Volstagg asked, pointing off into the distance. His three friends followed the direction of his finger, and saw, in the distance, a series of buildings could be seen.

"It's our best shot." Sif said. "Come, let us investigate."

ooooo

Miles away, in the remains of the S.H.I.E.L.D. encampment, Agent Coulson had just finished his chat with Nick Fury. He looked absolutely livid. This was not his day. Nearby, Agent Sitwell was focused on one of the few pieces of Ms. Foster's equipment that wasn't destroyed during the previous night's events.

"Sir, we just got high readings from a spot in the desert."

"Oh?" Coulson replies. He's mildly interested by this point, mostly because the object of importance that Coulson had been dragged out here to investigate had been taken by some kid with no real interesting background.

"Twenty-something miles south of here."

"Near the other impact zone?" He was referring to the one that Jane Foster and her crew had gotten to first.

"Affirmative."

"Well, we'd better check it out then."

ooooo

"For god's sake, Jane, calm down!" Erik urged.

"No, I need to record this before it disappears again!" Jane proclaimed. Darcy came in, one hand on her hip and the other swinging Mjolnir around.

"Too late." Darcy said. "It just stopped."

Jane beat her fists against the table. "Dammit!"

She quickly found her journal and, grabbing the keys, made her way for the doors. Erik turned towards her, tired. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out there. It had to have left something behind, and I'm gonna find it before S.H.I.E.L.D. does."

"Hey wait up!" Darcy called, slipping Mjolnir's strap around her shoulder like a bandbag. Erik rubbed his temples, and followed the two girls outside.

ooooo

Outside, somewhere in a wide alleyway, three children were playing baseball. The youngest child, a girl, held the bat, waiting for the young pitcher to throw the ball. When he did, it swerved and bounced against the wall, right over the girl's head. It bounced on the pavement, and rolled out into the street and under a car. The girl huffed, and dropped the bat to go get the ball.

Going over to the car, se knelt down and tried to reach for it, but it was to far under. She circled around to the other side and prepared to reach again, but a voice stopped her.

"Allow me." A large man with a long, red beard stepped up. The girl looked puzzled by his garb, which looked like a red tunic with silver armor. He bent over and, with amazing strength, picked up the car. He picked up the ball with his other hand and let go of the car, which fell down with a loud thump. The girl stared wide eyed as the man knelt down to her and handed her the ball.

"There you go, lass." He said kindly.

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you." She walked away to her friends, and Volstagg chuckled.

"Volstagg, hurry along!" Fandral called. Volstagg rejoined his friends. People around the streets were staring at the Asgardians. Fandral chuckled as one of them nearly walked into one of those large metal beasts parked around the streets.

"Amusing creatures, these mortals. You'd think they've never seen an Asgardian before."

"Well it has been over a thousand years." Hogun remarked.

"Yes, but you think someone would have taken notice of our arrival, don't you?" Volstagg said.

"That is not important. We must find Thor." Sif argued. She was growing frustrated from both the lack of discovery and the intense heat. She rubbed a layer of sweat from her brow.

"He's probably not even here. I'm sure he would stand out among the rest of these mortals." Hogun said.

"Yes but…"

"Darcy, hurry up!" The voice of a girl caught Sif's attention. Turning to the direction of the noise, she saw a mortal woman running from a strange building that contrasted in architecture from the rest of the settlement. She looked so simple compared to the Asgardians, her dirty blonde hair being ruffled by the wind. She ran up to one of those metal beasts, and opened a portal on the side and climbed in.

"I'm coming!" Another voice yelled. Another girl followed, wearing a simple, sleeveless shirt and blue trousers. Her hair was curly and dark brown. But it was what she had hanging from her shoulder that caught Sif's attention.

_Impossible_. Sif said to herself.

"Why does that mortal hold Thor's hammer?" Fandral asked.

"It can't be. Only Thor possesses the strength to bear Mjolnir." Hogun responded. Sif said nothing, and just marched towards the two girls and the old man that had just exited the structure.

"You there! Mortal!" Sif shouted.

The girl looked back towards them. She blinked. The old man looked at them too, bearing a look of disbelief. The girl inside the metal beast came out, looking angry.

"What's the holdup?" She asked, then followed her companions' stares to the four figures walking towards them. She blinked. "Oh."

The two parties stared at each other. Neither knew what to say. This was just too awkward. Darcy spoke up. "Um. Hello."

Fandral stepped forward, grinning. To the surprise of both the humans and the Asgardians, he took Darcy's hand and lightly kissed her knuckle. "Why hello, fair lass."

"Fandral!" Sif barked, looking very irritated.

Blushing, Darcy pulls her hand back. "Oh um… Thanks… um. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"We are the Warriors Three." Volstagg claimed proudly. "Among Asgard's finest."

"Did you say Asgard?" Jane said, suddenly intrigued.

"Indeed." Hogun replied calmly.

"Aha! In your face, Erik!" Jane said to Erik, who just gave her a look.

"You don't have to brag."

"Enough!" Sif said. Everyone turned towards her, but she was focused entirely on Darcy. "Why do you have Thor's hammer, mortal?"

"You know Thor?" Darcy said, ignoring the question. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Sif blushed angrily. "No! I am Lady Sif. The mightiest of Asgard's maidens and friend of Thor. And you didn't answer my question: why are you holding Mjolnir?"

Darcy staggered back at the woman's outburst. "Okay, jeez. I just found it alright. It was just stuck in the middle of the dunes so I took it."

"You just picked it up?" Fandral said, not quite believing it.

"Yeah. Is that wrong?" Darcy asked.

"Yes it's wrong! Only those deemed worthy by Odin may bear Thor's hammer!" Sif said angrily. "A mortal should hardly be worthy enough to hold Mjolnir."

Darcy felt offended, and glared at the woman. "Oh yeah? Well what do you think about this?"

Darcy lifted Mjolnir above her head, and in a flash of light she was suddenly wearing her Asgardian armor. Sif and the Warriors Three gaped at her. Her garb was strikingly similar to Thor's. Darcy smirked.

"Am I worthy now?" She taunted. Sif was not amused.

"Where is he?" She demanded. Darcy quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Thor! What have you done with Thor?"

The three mortals looked uneasy at the question. Jane stepped forward, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh… yeah. We sort of plowed him with our car."

"Car?" Fandral said, confused. "What's a car?

"It's what we use to get around with." Jane said, pointing to the RV.

"Your metal beasts attacked him?" Sif said, angrily. "What happened then?"

Darcy spoke next. "He… uh. Died."

The following silence was very uneasy. Sif just stared, horrified. The Warriors Three were at a loss for words. She couldn't be serious could she?

"You're lying." Sif replied. "A mere mortal couldn't slay Thor."

"Look it was an accident." Jane said. "We never even spoke to the guy. He just kinda fell right in front of us."

"So you killed Thor by _accident_?" Sif said, growing even angrier.

Darcy felt guilty. "Well… yeah. But didn't Loki tell you already?"

"Loki?" Sif asked, her anger disappearing and being replaced with shock. "How do you know of Loki?"

"He came to me. He told me about Thor and that meow-meow belonged to me now." Darcy explained. "He didn't tell you?"

Sif's anger returned. "That silver-tongued fiend! He knew all along!"

"There must be some explanation. Loki wouldn't actually do this, would he?" Fandral asked his friends.

"He most certainly would." Volstagg responded. "You know how he is. They don't call him the lord of mischief for nothing."

"So… Thor is actually dead?" Hogun stammered. He couldn't believe it. Neither could Sif.

"He is not dead!" She shouted. "This mortal is playing us for fools."

"But Sif…" Volstagg tried to reason, but Sif was too angry to listen.

"Now you listen to me, mortal." Sif said, pushing Darcy. "You stop desecrating Thor's honor and release Mjolnir. _Now_."

Darcy glared. She was starting to hate this woman. "Are you threatening me?"

"Release Mjolnir, or I will make you!" Sif demanded. Darcy stepped up, and the two women were face to face.

"I want you to try." Darcy dared. Sif hissed.

"I'm warning you, _mortal_. You do not wish to cross me."

"Don't push me, sister." Darcy growled. But Sif did. She shoved Darcy, smirking. Darcy responded in kind. With a swing of the hammer, Sif was sent hurdling into a sporting goods store. She flew right through the wall, and was covered in rubble. People inside the store ran out screaming. Darcy smirked.

"Darcy!" Erik exclaimed. Jane and the Warriors Three looked shocked.

"Oh, dear Odin." Fandral murmured.

Pointing the hammer forwards, Darcy flew in Sif's direction and landed in front of the store. She heard a scream as the pile of rubble exploded outwards. Shielding her face from the flying rubble, Darcy saw Sif standing there, her spear gripped fiercely in her fist. She was glaring at Darcy, and was clearly shaking with rage.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

**Told you. Next chapter, Darcy vs. Sif. Now I realize Sif may seem a little OC here, but if you go by her comic book backstory she never really thought to highly of humans. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and I'm happy people are liking this story. When I first started writing this, I was worried it would get some bad feedback cuz this is one of my first stories on this sight.**

**Oh, and about the Darcy/Loki pairing, I like the suggestions, but Im not really good at writing any romance. But that doesn't mean it won't happen. Til next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a very intense standoff between two women. One of them wasn't human, and the other was somewhat still human. Both wore garb that looked like something a person would wear at a renaissance festival. Plus, both were armed with the most interesting weapons a person could pick from. A hammer and a double bladed staff.

Sif attacked first. Rushing forward, giving a warrior's wail, Sif attempted to drive the spear into Darcy's gut, but Darcy moved away, grabbed the pole and pulled Sif in towards her. She plowed her fist right into Sif's face, and Sif staggered back, shocked. The mortal had actually caused her some degree of pain.

Taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, Darcy swung the hammer and sent Sif skidding off into the street. Before she could pull herself up, Darcy was upon her in an instant and delivered a powerful swing that sent her flying through the air like a baseball. Flying up towards the Asgardian, Darcy brought the hammer down on her and Sif crashed into the pavement. The concrete caved in from the impact, forming a small crater.

Darcy landed nearby, and saw Sif pulling herself from the crater, rubble sliding off of her. Her face was contorted into a murderous snarl, and her hair was all poofy from the beating.

"Is that all you've got, mortal?"

Darcy shrugged. "No."

Then Darcy raced at Sif again and hammered her to the side, and Sif crashed into a silver Porsche. A young couple who had been leaning against it ran screaming. Sif picked herself up and actually grabbed the car. With all her might, Sif swung it at Darcy, and it nearly broke in half upon impact. Darcy was sent crashing into the window of Isabella's Diner, and the patrons all moved away from her as she hit the ground. She dropped her hammer mid-flight, leaving it lying in the street.

Sif moved so fast that Darcy didn't even see her coming, and the Asgardian maiden's fist cocked back to deliver a mighty punch to Darcy's face. At the last second Darcy moved her head to the side, and Sif's fist struck the ground mere seconds from her head. Sif yelled like a wild animal and grabbed Darcy by the throat, lifting her up and slamming her against a wall. She brought her knee up and drove it right into Darcy's stomach, and Darcy's face contorted with pain as three hard punches followed. Extending her spear, Sif prepared to drive it into Darcy's gut, but Darcy grabbed her face with both hands and started pressing her thumbs into her eyes. Sif immediately recoiled, letting Darcy go, but a swift punch to the face left her sprawled out on the floor.

Through instinct, Darcy reached out, and outside Mjolnir suddenly came to life and flew in her direction. Shattering what was left of the busted window, Mjolnir was back in Darcy's hand. She loomed over Sif, Mjolnir raised above her head, and with a yell she drove the alien weapon into the Asgardian's chest, plowing her further into the ground. Darcy repeated this assault, and the diner shook with each strike. Soon, Sif was dazed and nearly submerged in the floor, and Darcy, satisfied, pulled the maiden from the crater by her hair, and Sif hissed in discomfort. With great strength, Darcy swung Sif by the hair and soon she was sent flying through the ceiling. Darcy looked down to see a patch of black hair in her hand. Smiling sheepishly, Darcy dropped it and flew out in pursuit.

Sif, meanwhile, had crashed into the side of a building and fell down onto the pavement below. This wasn't going well. This mortal now had all of Thor's speed and strength. This meant that she could easily outdo her in battle. Sif noticed an intense pain on her head, and felt to notice a patch of hair missing. Sif's eyes grew furiously and her jaw clenched. No. The mortals have always been of lower standards. That was the way of things, and Sif intended for it to stay that way.

Looking up, Sif saw Darcy zooming in towards her, hammer outstretched. Prepared, Sif intercepted Darcy, and found herself being pushed back with great force, but was able to keep herself straight. Driving her feet into the concrete, Sif grew frustrated when this failed to slow the attack, instead creating enormous creases in the pavement. Trying a different tactic, Sif drove her fist into Darcy's chest plate, cracking the silver armor. Putting her fingers through the metal, Sif gripped Darcy and swung her into the side of a building. To Sif's great frustration, this did nothing to deter Darcy, who merely rushed at Sif and prepared to bring the hammer down again.

Sif caught the attack, but Darcy kept driving more force into it, and Sif found herself being driven into the concrete again. Struggling, Sif attempted to throw back Darcy, but the mortal's new strength was great. Finally, Sif pushed Darcy away, and Darcy slid back a few meters before stopping herself. Darcy huffed, and rushed again, but Sif evaded the strike and jumped to the side, then leaping back towards Darcy and swinging her fist at her face. Sif punched Darcy with her other hand and prepared to drive another punch up her gut, but Darcy caught the fist and pulled Darcy into the hammer, which was driven into her gut. Sif coughed in pain, and was thrown with great force into the street. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, Sif looked up to see Darcy rushing at her, screaming. Sif started running at her to, and soon, the two leapt into the air towards each other.

The combatants collided in midair and fell into a small car, which exploded from the impact. The townsfolk watched in awe at the duel, and saw Darcy run out of the wreckage, holding Sif's face and dragging her along the pavement, creating a small trench-like trail. Then, Darcy pulled Sif up and struck her with the hammer. With a grunt, Sif flew up into the sky and crashed through the top floor of a nearby building. A small family having dinner inside screamed and got up from their seats as Sif flew through the wall and into the dinner table. She flew face first into a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy.

Sif immediately pulled herself out of the mess, shaking her head of all the food pieces. Not even paying mind to the family, Sif marched toward the hole she was thrown through and jumped out towards Darcy. She was upon her in an instant, and started assaulting her with punches. Darcy was pushed back with each strike. Sif delivered an uppercut, and Darcy was exposed as Sif drove her other fist into her stomach. The armor completely shattered from the strike and Darcy doubled over in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Sif pulled back, and clamped her two fists together and with a loud yell she swung that at Darcy's face and Darcy flew up into the air and into a small Isuzu truck, which exploded from the impact.

ooooo

"Good god!" Jane exclaimed as she, Erik, and the Warriors Three saw the explosion.

"Yes I do believe your right, Jane." Erik remarked.

The Asgardian who looked similar to Jackie Chan, Hogun, spoke. "It's as though Sif is actually fighting Thor."

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Jane asked, worried.

"Sif's anger is difficult to quench. But if this mortal this… Darcy? If she truly has mastered the power of Thor, Sif probably doesn't stand a chance." Volstagg explained.

"But how is it that she has already mastered it?" Fandral asked. "Mjolnir has only been here for a mere week and this girl is using it like a mere plaything. It took Thor a few hundred years to master it."

Before anything else could be said, the group noticed that the skies above were growing dark. They looked down and saw Darcy had pulled herself from the Isuzu and had the hammer risen above her head.

ooooo

Darcy grinned as lightning came into the hammer like an electrical capacitator. _Let's see if you can handle this, bitch._

Sif's eyes widened as Darcy pointed Mjolnir in her direction, and a bolt of lightning shot out towards her. Sif moved to the side as the bolt struck the ground where she had been standing, but was nearly blown off her feet from the blast. She quickly ran away from Darcy as more lightning bolts were shot at her. Barely evading each one, Darcy hid behind another car as Darcy continued the assault.

Eventually, Darcy stopped and walked over towards the car. Looking behind it, she was surprised to see no sign of Sif.

Before she could start looking, she heard a scream and didn't have time to turn to its source as it slammed into her. Darcy stumbled back from the impact, and received a punch in the face followed by a very painful head-butt from Sif. Before she could fall down, Sif pulled her up by the arm and head-butted her again. And again. And again. And again. Then finally, Darcy slumped to her knees, seeing stars.

She squinted her eyes and looked up to see Sif, a confident smirk on her face, looming over her. "Time to put you in your place, mortal."

Sif held up her staff, which extended to reveal the pointed blades at the end. With a yell, Sif reared the spear back and then drove it forward, intending to impale Darcy. But Darcy quickly moved to the side, and as the staff flew past her, she brought Mjolnir down upon it. The spear broke in half.

Sif looked at the spear in shock, and suddenly found herself lifted up by her shoulders by a pissed off looking mortal. Lifting Sif above her head, Darcy yelled as she slammed Sif down into the concrete, which shook from the impact. Not relenting, Darcy continued this two more times before hurling Sif into the side of a building. She grabbed Sif by the throat, holding her against the wall, and drove Mjolnir into her face four times, driving her further into the brick wall.

Sif groaned as Darcy let go of her, and she slumped down onto the ground. Mjolnir was slammed down onto the back of her head, driving her into the pavement. Darcy did it again, over in over. Sif turned over onto her back and attempted to kick Darcy away, but Darcy caught her foot and swung her around before letting go. Sif flew off towards a three story building, but this time Darcy followed. When Sif hit the side of the building, Darcy slammed into her hammer first, driving her through the entire building. Luckily no civilians were hit. The two eventually exited the building from the opposite side and flew straight into an electrical substation. Darcy stopped abruptly upon landing, but Sif kept flying until she crashed into a current transformer.

The transformer was busted by the impact, and Sif twitched around as electricity flowed through her body. Darcy couldn't help but laugh when Sif's hair started to poof up. She just looked so funny.

Sif eventually stopped convulsing and fell to her knees. Feeling something dripping down her lip, she lifted her hand up and wiped whatever it was from her face. She looked at it. It was blood. Sif was shocked. She couldn't remember the last time something actually made her bleed. She looked at the mortal girl in fury, and rushed forward. Darcy prepared to swing the hammer again, but Sif grabbed her by the throat and ran her through the substation, driving her through several pieces of electrical equipment.

Eventually the two exited the substation but Sif kept running, stomping over a car which was dented and shattered with each step. Once on the roof, Sif threw Darcy into the ground, not even caring about the civilians she nearly hit.

Sif breathed heavily, growing exhausted, but persisted when Darcy started to rise. She raced towards Darcy. _Just stay down!_

However, Darcy, as if sensing her approach, spun around, hammer outstretched, and sent Sif skidding across the pavement.

Darcy, beaten, bruised, yet still stable, looked at the exhausted Asgardian. "You're getting tired, sister. Just give it up already!"

This comment seemed to drive Sif crazy as she looked up at Darcy, rage masking her features. "Go to Hel."

Sif immediately ran towards Darcy, staggering slightly, and attempted another punch. But this time, Darcy merely batted her fist away and gave her another head-butt. This one was stronger than the others. Darcy rained as series of punches upon Sif, who was starting to feel very dizzy.

ooooo

"By Odin's beard." Fandral muttered. "I've never seen Sif take such a beating."

"Indeed." Hogun said. "It's a wonder how she can keep up."

"Look!" Jane said. The spectators saw Darcy had stopped punching Sif and was now twirling the hammer above her head. A large whirlwind of dark clouds and electricity surrounded them and the surrounding area. The spectators moved closer towards the lab as the raging winds moved closer to their direction. The dark clouds obscured their vision, making it impossible to see what was happening within.

ooooo

Sif was flying around in the whirlwind created by Darcy, and was started to feel very sick from the turbulence. Above her, Darcy continued twirling the hammer, channeling lightning and electricity from the whirlwind.

Soon, Darcy had channeled enough energy into Mjolnir. She looked down upon Sif, who looked back at her, glaring weakly. Without a second thought, Darcy raced down at her and struck her with the hammer. The extra energy made the strike so powerful that Sif actually felt her ribs crack. She flew down from the whirlwind and into the roof of a four story building. She fell through the roof, but continued to fall through as the building was leveled floor-by-floor. Once Sif hit the bottom, the entire building had crumbled.

Sif weakly crawled from the wreckage. She could barely stand anymore. She looked up and saw the whirlwind begin to die down, and walking from it was Darcy. Darcy stepped in front of her, looking down at the pitiful maiden, glaring.

"Are you done?" She spat.

Sif glared and attempted to say something, but the pain in her chest stopped her as she doubled over, blood dripping from her lip. Then she passed out.

**And the winner is Thordis (you all probably guessed that lol). Hope the fight was good, and next chapter, the humans show the Asgardians Thor's body, while S.H.I.E.L.D. meets some unfriendly visitors in the desert.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sif's eyes slowly opened as light flooded her vision. She gasped for air, but cringed from a pain in her ribs, which weren't totally healed. She could still feel the bruises and aches all over her body. She hadn't felt pain like this in ages, if not ever. How did she get here again? Where was here exactly?

Regaining her sight, Sif saw Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg gathered around her. They all sighed with relief.

"Ah, Lady Sif." Fandral said. "We were afraid we'd lost you. You took quite a beating back there."

"Yes, but the mortals helped nurse you back to health." Hogun replied.

Sif blinked. She turned her head to the side and saw two mortals, a man and a woman, sitting there looking at her uneasily. Sif scowled. Oh yes. Now she remembered. She and the Warriors Three had journeyed to Midgard in search of Thor, but instead found some mortal girl wielding his weapon.

Sif started to sit up, and clenched her stomach briefly from pain, and leaned back on her elbow. "Where is the mortal?"

"Over here, princess."

Sif turned to see Darcy sitting on the countertop, her hair once again brown. She was wearing her regular tank top and jeans and Mjolnir was sitting next to her. Sif immediately glared and tried to stand, but the pain stopped her.

"Easy, lass." Volstagg said. "Your wounds haven't yet healed."

"I won't let a mortal best me." Sif hissed.

"Too late for that." Darcy smirked. Sif growled angrily.

"Sif, please. We know you are angry, but the mortals have spoken to us, and they've made sense." Volstagg explained.

"The description of the man they said they killed matches that of Thor's." Hogun said sadly.

"He's not…" Sif tried to protest, but Fandral interrupted.

"And we studied the hammer. It bears the same markings of Mjolnir, so it's safe to say it's not a fake."

"Yet, from what the mortal girl has said," Hogun said. "She hasn't really done anything to achieve worthiness."

"Says you." Darcy grumbled.

"The best we can do is bring her to the AllFather." Volstagg said, ignoring Darcy's comment. "Only he may have a straight answer."

For a while, Sif just sat there quietly. The Warriors Three looked at her expectantly, while the mortals seemed uneasy. This morning had gone by quite strangely. Finally, Sif looked at the mortals.

"I want to see him."

"S-see who?" Jane asked.

"This man you killed. I want to see him, just to make sure." Sif asked, less hostile.

"He's probably still at the hospital." Erik explained. "They haven't been able to make any record of his identity yet, so they haven't figured out what to do with him."

"Take us to this hospital." Fandral demanded. Jane scrambled up, grabbing her keys.

"Yeah… sure."

ooooo

"There it is." Coulson said, as the impact zone came into view. The sleek S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles surrounded the area carefully, so as not to ruin any form of evidence. Once everyone was parked, the agents exited their vehicles. There were few this time, for many were still recovering from their injuries from last night.

"Nothing." Agent Sitwell said. "Must have been a dud or something."

"You saw the readings." Coulson argued.

"Uh, sir?" One agent spoke up, pointing to the ground. "Check this out."

Coulson and Sitwell looked down and were surprised to see that what looked like an enormous celtic symbol had been drawn in the ground.

"Looks like something off a medallion." Sitwell said.

"Can you translate it?" Coulson asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Sitwell replied sarcastically.

"Well we need to move, before this all changes. Call Fury and…"

"Sir!" The other agent said. Coulson and Sitwell looked at the agent and saw that he was looking upwards. Following his sight, Coulson and Sitwell saw that the clouds were starting to take shape. What looked like the eye of a hurricane formed, and crackles of thunder started to rumble, shaking the vehicles. In one sleek black car, a coffee cup seated on the dashboard fell over, spilling all over the seat.

"Move!" Coulson ordered, and the agents moved away from the impact zone. As soon as they did, a flash of light struck the area, and sand was blown away in all directions. The agents hid behind their transports until the flashing suddenly ceased. Sitwell peaked over the car and saw that the strange light had vanished. Coulson stood up beside him, and the two watched as the sand began to clear.

Standing in the impact zone were three figures. They looked human, sort of. Except they towered over the agents, they were blue, and had blood red eyes. They were wearing something similar to what Vikings wore in the olden days.

The agents stared speechless, not sure of what to make of these strange creatures. The creatures noticed the agents, and seemed to regard them with a form of dissatisfaction.

Sitwell whispered to Coulson. "Is there a comic convention in town?"

"I have no idea." Coulson replied. He walked forward, megaphone in hand, attempting to make contact. "Hello? You are trespassing in a restricted area. Identify yourselves."

"Silence, mortal." One of the creatures growled fiercely. "Our quarrel is with the slayer of Odinson, not you."

"Let me kill them, Drorthr. They won't be missed." The creature on the left said to the leader. The agents all stepped back, not liking where this was going.

The leader, Drorthr, considered this, and said, "Very well, Harbere. If you must."

Grinning evilly, Harbere stretched his hand out and a blast of cold shot out towards Agent Coulson. Coulson stared wide-eyed at the chilling blue racing towards him, and was suddenly pushed out of the way by the young agent from before. Coulson fell on his back and looked up to see the agent frozen solid, his body encased in ice. Another icy mist formed in Harbere's palm, forming to create what looked like a spiked club. With a warrior's yell, Harbere leapt towards the frozen agent and brought the club down on him, shattering the unfortunate agent.

Instantly, Sitwell signaled the other agents. "Open fire!"

The agents immediately drew their pistols and started shooting at the creatures, but they were completely unfazed as the bullets seemed to bounce right off their skin. Harbere looked ready to attack again, but everything stopped when the ground suddenly began shaking. The creatures stood still, looks of knowing on their faces, while the agents all trembled from the quake.

_An earthquake? _Coulson thought to himself. His theory was proven dead wrong when two massive silver insect-like legs suddenly erupted from the earth, towering several meters over the agents. They stayed erect for a few seconds before they started to fall towards the agents, who quickly scrambled out of the way. No agents were harmed, but the legs fell down on a few of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vans, smashing them to pieces.

As the legs started to pull their point of origin from the earth, Harbere returned to Drorthr and his other companion, Jrua. The three giants backed away as their attack dog pulled its gigantic from the ground.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looked in horror as an unearthly creature of more than thirty feet towered over them. The sunlight glistening off of its silver carapace, the beast bore features similar to a beetle. It crawled on several legs, most of them small, four of them long and jointed, the ends as sharp as swords. In its thorax was a crystalline formation that seemed to radiate with cold. A pair of four claws protruded out of its upper shell, and moved around its face. A large pointed horn bulged out of its face. Raising its head into the sky, the beast let out a bellow that could be heard for miles. Within two hollow-looking sockets, soulless blue eyes glared down at the humans.

The beast stared down at the terrified S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who all looked too scared to do anything. Then, the creature's horn split open down the middle, blue energies crackling between the separated parts. The agents shielded their eyes as the crystal-like formation in its chest started glowing as well. They could feel cold radiating from the beast. The creature continued to charge before letting loose a powerful blast of icy energy.

Coulson backed away quickly, as did the other agents. "Incoming!"

The blast struck one of the sleek vehicles, and the car was quickly torn apart as a pillar of misshapen ice formed in its place. Another blast followed, aimed towards the agents, hitting two. They were encased in the alien ices, and with a swing of its claw, the beast shattered them to pieces. A few more blasts followed, destroying the few remaining vehicles. Admiring its work, the beast let out another wail, and drove its head into the ground. Digging into the earth with its insectoid legs, the beast vanished under the soil. Its companions, the Frost Giants, looked on, impressed.

"Well, that takes care of those nuisances." Harbere growled, smirking.

"Yes." Drorthr said. "Now, onto business. We must locate this mortal that the silver tongued one speaks of. Then Jotunheim will regain its greatest treasure."

The ground rumbled as the beast started moving away from the area, and the Jotuns followed the cataclysms toward a nearby town. Drorthr grinned evilly.

"And it looks as though Gangr has already found her."

ooooo

The mortals and the Asgardians exited Jane's jeep and walked towards the hospital. While Darcy held Mjolnir confidently, Jane and Erik seemed a little uneasy around these visitors. Especially after Darcy's fight with Sif. They entered the hospital, and Jane looked and saw several people were already admitted. Likely unfortunate bystanders that were injured in the fight. Darcy bared a look of sympathy.

The nurse at the front desk looked at the group in surprise. "Er… can I help you?"

"Eh, yes." Jane spoke up. "We were wondering if the man we struck has been identified yet?"

The nurse recognized Jane from the night she brought in the dead crash victim, and cycled through the files in her computer. She shook her head. "No, he's still in the morgue. We've gone through several medical records, and the police have yet to locate any possible family members."

"Can we see the body?" Jane asked, and motioned towards the Asgardians. "These people say they might be able to identify him."

The nurse looked at the oddly dressed figures. "I… suppose that will be alright."

The group went down several halls, not saying a word. Eventually, the nurse led them to the morgue. There was only one body seated on one of the tables, and there was a sheet over it.

The Asgardians were unprepared when the nurse gently removed the sheet. Fandral gasped.

"By Odin's beard. It… it really is him."

"But how… damn Hela. Her wickedness plagues us even to this day." Volstagg replied.

"I never thought this would ever happen. Least of all to him." Hogun said sadly. The Warriors Three gathered around Thor's dead body, trying not to cry. Sif was not so brave. She could even fathom the words.

_This… this wasn't supposed to happen. _She said to herself. _Thor was supposed to come home. Be king and rule wisely. Why… how could this happen?_

Sif then broke down on her knees, sobbing over Thor's body. "Oh…" She croaked. The Warriors Three looked at her surprised. They had never seen Sif cry before. Every sob added to the pain in her battle wounds. It only added to her sorrow.

Fandral knelt down by her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Sif… it's alright. Please don't do this."

As the Three tried to soothe the maiden, the mortals looked on. They each had looks of regret on their faces. Regret and fear.

In Jane's mind, she was fearing the possibility of starting an intergalactic war.

In Erik's mind, he was overcome with pity and confusion.

Darcy on the other hand was experiencing something even worse. Guilt. She could sense the strong feelings the female Asgardian felt for the thunder god. Mjolnir pulsated, and Darcy suddenly felt the urge to comfort Sif. She walked forward.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't..." The moment Darcy spoke, Sif looked up, her eyes red with tears and blazing with fury.

"You… this is your fault, mortal!" She stood up, ignoring the pain. Fandral tried to stop her, but she pushed him away.

"I didn't mean to!" Darcy defended herself. But Sif walked towards her.

"You have killed our prince, taken his weapon, and now you walk around impersonating him! You should die for this! You…" Suddenly, the room started shaking. Objects and surgical tools started falling off of the shelves. The Asgardians and Darcy kept themselves up while Jane and Erik struggled to stay standing.

"It's an earthquake!" Jane yelled.

"Let's get out of here." Erik said. Sif looked at Darcy hatefully for a moment, and then turned towards the Warriors Three.

"Grab the body."

**There's chapter ten. Short I know. For those of you that don't know who Gangr is (which I doubt many of you do), he was a frost giant from Norse mythology. Although in this his character is completely altered, as you've probably guessed. Next chapter, Darcy battles Gangr. I'm glad people like this story. Til next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the group exited the building, Volstagg carrying Thor's sheet covered body, everything was in chaos. This 'earthquake' was rocking all of the buildings, and civilians everywhere were panicking. The damage done by Darcy and Sif's duel was furthered by the strange cataclysms.

"What's happening?" Fandral asked.

"An earthquake?" Selvig suggested. Sif surveyed the chaos. This was all too familiar to her.

Shaking her head, Sif said, "This is no mere quake."

Suddenly, a pillar of dirt and rubble exploded in the distance. The group all reared back in surprise as four pairs of enormous sword-like legs sprouted from the ground and pulled upwards, revealing the body of an enormous silver arthropod. It let out an ear-shattering wail, and below, terrified civilians screamed and started running for cover. The beast stared down at them and with a grunt, opened its horn and started charging its signature weapon. The group watched in both awe and horror as a beam of blue energy was shot from the space in between the creature's horn, striking the ground below. There was an explosion of ice as dozens of innocent civilians were frozen in place by the extreme cold or torn apart by the beam's amazing force. A small shockwave came in the form of a miniature blizzard as nearby structures were blown away.

In only a few seconds, the monster had turned a small fraction of Puente Antiguo into a patch of arctic ice.

Jane stared in both shock and horror. "What is that?"

"Looks like a giant stag beetle." Selvig remarked.

"This beast is no 'stag beetle', mortals." Sif growled. "It is Gangr."

"Gangr?" Volstagg responded, confused. "You mean that old story that Odin's father Borr spoke of?"

"I thought it was just an old ghost story meant to keep us from entering Jotunheim?" Fandral asked.

"This evidence suggests differently." Hogun remarked.

"Wait, hold on." Darcy cut in, waving her hands. "What exactly is Danger?"

"Gangr." Sif corrected. "Supposedly, he was once the son of the Jotun warrior Alvadi. When he died, the other Frost Giants used some manor of inane dark magic to transform him into a beast of destruction."

"Frost Giants?" Jane asked. "So they're real too?"

"Of course they're real, mortal." Sif replied, irritably, as Gangr continued to march through the streets, causing more careless destruction.

"But how did it get here?" Hogun asked. "The only possible way would be through the Bifrost…"

Suddenly, a car was thrown in their direction, and Darcy quickly pulled Jane and Erik out of the way while the Asgardians evaded it with ease. The car crashed into the side of the hospital. Turning to the source of the attack, the group saw three blue… things marching towards them. Their eyes were blood red and demon-like, and the sight of them sent chills down the mortals' spines.

"Oh my god…" Jane said.

_Frost Giants? Here? _Sif thought to herself. Darcy, Jane, and Erik backed away slightly as the creatures moved in, but the Asgardians stood firm. The leader, Drorthr, grinned at the Asgardian warriors, and then noticed the hammer hanging from Darcy's shoulder.

"Ah, so this is the mortal we've heard so much about." Drorthr growled. His voice was so monstrous and inhumane. "I was expecting someone taller."

But Darcy just blinked at him. "Are you a Smurf?"

The Asgardians looked at Darcy bemusedly, and Jane and Erik nearly facepalmed. The grin disappeared off of Drorthr's face, and he blinked, confused. "A what?"

"Are you insulting us, mortal?" Harbere, the giant on the left, asked fiercely. Darcy raised her hands defensively.

"No, no. It's just that… well… your blue."

"Yes." Drorthr said irritably. "And?"

"Well, Smurfs are usually blue and…"

"What in Odin's beard is a Smurf?" Volstagg asked. Sif's eye twitched, and Jane and Erik just looked lost.

"Are they demons?" Fandral asked.

"Not really. They're actually kind of cute." Darcy smirked.

"Are you suggesting that we look _cute_, mortal?" Jrua, the other giant, growled.

Darcy studied the Frost Giants. "Well… you have pretty eyes."

"Enough!" Sif spat. "What are you doing here, Jotuns?"

"We are here on business, you Asgardian cow." Harbere barked back.

"Indeed. This is all part of a deal to bring peace to both of our realms." Jrua said.

"What are you talking about?" Fandral spoke.

"Your prince, the one known as Loki, came to us with a deal." Drorthr explained. "We kill the mortal bearing his brother's weapon, and he lets King Laufey slay the AllFather and recover the Casket."

Sif's eyes widened. She knew Loki was a fool, but she never imagined him doing something this extreme. Letting Laufey kill his own father? That was madness.

"Who is Laufey?" Jane asked.

"Laufey is the king of the Frost Giants and rightful ruler of these Nine Realms." Jrua said. "The likes of you are only fit to grovel at his feet."

"There is no way anyone, especially Loki, would offer to give the Casket back to you." Sif spoke bitterly.

"And why not?" Drorthr growled, grinning. "He already tried once already."

"You mean…"

"Yes. It was Loki who let us into Asgard so we could recover the Casket. If it weren't for your metal abomination, we would have succeeded."

Sif snarled, finally understanding. It was because of Loki, that bastard, that Thor decided to go to Jotunheim in the first place. It was because of him Thor was exiled to Midgard.

"But why bring Gangr?" Hogun asked, his calmness never fading. Drorthr glanced at the monster laying waste to the streets, not even seeming to care about the screaming humans.

"The prince warned us that we would require something stronger to slay the mortal girl." Drorthr then studied at Darcy. "Personally, I think it was a waste."

"But… why would Loki want me dead?" Darcy asked. "I barely even know the guy."

"Hel if I care." Drorthr scoffed. "If it gets us the Casket, we'll get it done."

"But people are dying out there!" Darcy exclaimed.

The Frost Giants just sneered. "What makes you think we care?" Drorthr snarled. "Your kind is beneath us anyway."

Darcy glared, finding the Jotuns' disinterest in the pain of her people appalling. She withdrew the hammer, and in a flash, Darcy transformed into Thordis. The Frost Giants staggered backwards, surprised. "Call that thing off. _Now_."

Drorthr snarled. "You will not make demands of us, mortal."

"I said call it off!" Darcy flew forward, hammer pointed out, and crashed into Drorthr. As the two sailed away, Sif prepared to draw her sword, but Hogun stopped her.

"Lady Sif, you are still wounded." He said.

"No." Sif argued. "I can still fight. Stories will be told of this day."

Hogun shook his head. "You must live if you are to tell those stories yourself. Go, get Thor's body to safety. We do not need it to be desecrated even further."

Sif wanted to argue, but she looked at the covered corpse in Volstagg's arms, and relented. Volstagg handed the body to Sif, who held it with ease, albeit with the pains from her battle wounds.

Turning to Jane and Erik, Sif motioned for them to follow. "Come. If you wish to live to see another day, then follow me."

Jane and Erik followed the maiden, and as the three ran for shelter, the Warriors Three faced Harbere and Jrua. Drawing their weapons, the Three charged at their ancient enemies.

ooooo

Darcy slammed Drorthr into the side of the building, and Mjolnir broke Drorthr's rib cage, causing the wounded Jotun to start coughing up blood. He could feel his lungs punctured, and could barely even breathe. Darcy, meanwhile, looked at him fiercely.

"Now. Call. It. Off!" She growled. The dying Frost Giant attempted to say something, but it came out as a weak and inaudible groan.

"What?" Darcy asked. Drorthr weakly lifted his hand and pointed behind Darcy, who looked back and nearly screamed. Dangr was charging towards them, howling, and the distance was closing fast. The ground rumbled with each step it took.

Darcy immediately flew out of the way, and Gangr slammed into the building, which crumbled under his weight. Gangr shook its head around, and the rubble fell from its body. It turned towards Darcy, an animalistic rage filling its senses. It didn't even notice the dead Frost Giant that had been crushed beneath his bulk.

_Shit! What do I do now? _Darcy thought to herself. But then, Mjolnir pulsated with energy, and a familiar voice invaded her thoughts.

_You fight!_

At that moment, Darcy evaded Gangr's swinging claw, which slammed into the concrete below. Flying upwards, Darcy delivered a swing to the bottom of Gangr's head. Gangr's head flew upwards from the uppercut, and it howled in fury as it swung its other leg at Darcy, and sent her careening into a nearby building.

Darcy got to her feet and spat, before glaring back at the insectoid monstrosity. Gangr bellowed again, before its horn opened up and started crackling with icy energies. Darcy's eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

The freezing blue beam raced towards Darcy at incredible speed, but Darcy thought quickly and raised Mjolnir out in front of her. The hammer blocked the beam, but the force was strong enough to push Darcy back a few feet. The beam stopped, and Darcy looked around to see that everything around her had been frozen sans the small space she was standing in. Then, Darcy swung the hammer outwards and multiple blasts of electricity were shot towards Gangr at a far greater speed, striking against his armored shell, which was either burned or penetrated slightly. Gangr gave a pained howl, streams of freezing cold air blowing out of his open wounds.

Smirking, Darcy flew towards Gangr and then started assaulting him with many blows, the superhuman force behind her attacks strong enough to send him staggering backwards. Then, Gangr's horn, which was still opened, unleashed an explosion of ice that sent Darcy falling to the ground with a loud thud.

With a loud roar, Gangr lifted its body up over Darcy and crushed her under its enormous bulk with enough force to drive her further into the pavement. Gangr repeated the process twice, creating small fissures in the ground. Darcy was able to endure the pain, firing a bolt of lightning that scorched the monster's ventral area. Gangr gave another bellow and staggered back away from the empowered mortal.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Darcy asked, innocently. As if it understood her mockery, Gangr looked down at Darcy with rage, its mandibles twitching in fury. Darcy leapt up and swung the hammer at Gangr, throwing his head back from the impact. Gangr attempted to attack Darcy, but the girl's speed allowed her to make several dents in the beast's armor.

ooooo

From inside a small store, Sif, Jane, and Erik observed the titanic feud brewing outside. With them were numerous terrified civilians also looking for shelter. They were all amazed by the spectacle.

"Wow." Jane said. "She's handling herself well."

Sif merely hmphed. "She's not bad. For a mortal."

Jane frowned at the Asgardian maiden. "Not bad? If I remember correctly, she was throwing you around like a ragdoll earlier. Or did she hit you so hard that you can't remember?"

Sif turned towards Jane with a snarl. "Bite your tongue, mortal. This girl bested me only because she wields the power of Thor."

"Excuse me," Jane said rudely. "But you were the one who started threatening her to drop the hammer in the first place. You brought it all on yourself."

"You dare express my faults to me, mortal?" Sif hissed. "I don't take kindly to that. Especially from your kind."

Jane was slightly intimidated by this woman, but she was also getting tired of her arrogance. "Just what is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Sif asked, annoyed.

"All of these insults against humans. What did we ever do to you?"

Sif huffed. "Mortals have always been beneath us. You are a weak, fragile people capable of only cowardice."

"We are not weak!" Jane snapped, growing angry. She motioned towards the cowering civilians. "And this isn't cowardice, it's just fear. It's not everyday someone here sees something like… that." Jane pointed out towards Darcy and Gangr, who were still fighting through the streets. Sif's expression seemed to soften at the sight of women and children huddling together for protection, but her arrogance returned quickly.

"Still. They should at least be able to defend themselves."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Well not everyone here is a goddess of thunder capable of defying gravity and conjuring hurricanes."

Sif growled, and focused her attention to the battle outside.

ooooo

Gangr was the most powerful creature on Jotunheim, but right now he was having difficulty dealing with a little girl with a hammer. Laufey would have a heart attack of he found this out. Gangr continued to fire ice blasts at her, but Darcy had learned how to bat them all away with her hammer. Gangr snarled. He would have to try a different tactic.

Darcy blinked as Gangr drove his head into the concrete, and started burrowing beneath the earth. Vanishing beneath the enormous hole he dug, Gangr navigated as stealthily as he possibly could.

Darcy looked around for her opponent, but there was no sign of the silver beetle. Suddenly, an explosion of ice was seen a few something miles away, and Darcy, in panic, fired a blast of lightning, but only destroyed the pillar of ice that was formed in the distance. Another icy explosion appeared, this time a few feet closer towards Darcy, who fired again. This process was repeated several more times, and soon Darcy was growing tired.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and Darcy immediately sprung to the air when the ground beneath her started to crack. In an explosion of dirt and rubble, Gangr erupted from the ground, its horn open and charging, and fired at Darcy point blank. The beam of freezing cold completely engulfed her before she could react, and she was blown several meters away and into a building, flying right through it.

Darcy cringed in pain as she got up, sheets of ice sliding from her skin and hair. The blast had succeeded in breaking her chest plate, and her cape was torn. But she wasn't down yet. Before she could fly off to continue the fight, she looked up and saw that Gangr was already towering over her. Bellowing fiercely, Gangr lifted its two front sword-like legs and brought them down at Darcy. Darcy quickly leapt out of the way as the bladed arms crushed the remains of the building Darcy was blown into, pieces of rubble and bricks flying into the air.

Seeing an advantage, Darcy whirled around through the air towards the monster's face. She brought back Mjolnir and slammed it into the side of Gangr's head, and the shell actually cracked somewhat as Gangr's head moved back a meter. Howling in rage, Gangr swung its horn at Darcy and sent her crashing to the ground screaming.

Gangr looked down at its fallen opponent, and a low rumble was emitted from it. It sounded almost like a chuckle. The monster opened its horn again and the beam immediately started to charge. With a roar, the icy blast raced towards Darcy, who barely avoided the attack as it struck the pavement. Upon impact, the blast froze the surrounding area and the small shockwave from the attack nearly knocked Darcy out of the sky.

Gangr roared at the mortal, demanding that she return to continue the fight. When she didn't comply, Gangr started charging again. The beam missed Darcy by a few mere inches, blasting a building. However, as Darcy flew away from it, Gangr started turning his head so that the beam was actually chasing her.

Darcy's eyes widened as the beam drew closer and closer. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Thankfully, the beam ceased, and Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. Hovering high in the sky, Darcy looked down at Gangr, sticking her tongue out at the enormous beetle.

Gangr merely stared at Darcy, his mandibles clicking slightly. To Darcy's shock, a pair of wings sprouted out from beneath the monster's shell. They started flapping at incredible speed, and the winds they gave off were so cold that snow practically rained down on the streets below. Slowly, Gangr lifted itself off the ground. How the creature was able to fly given its enormous bulk was a total mystery, but that didn't stop it from racing towards Darcy at amazing speed.

"Oh, crap…" Darcy muttered.

Gangr swung its leg at Darcy, who quickly swerved away from the blade-like appendage as it cut through the air. Gangr roared as Darcy flew away from him, and he immediately gave chase.

ooooo

Down below, Sif, Jane, Erik, and the scared civilians watched as Darcy led Gangr away from Puente Anitguo.

"Where is she going?" Sif asked. Was the mortal trying to run from a fight?

"She must be luring it away from the town." Jane guessed. "That way no more people get hurt."

"Yes… I suppose that is smart." Sif muttered. Then she remembered something and looked around. "Where are the Warriors Three?"

Jane and Erik looked around as well, when a dead Frost Giant suddenly landed at their feet. Sif looked up to see Fandral and Hogun looking down at their dead opponent with pride.

"No Frost Giant is a match for us." Fandral said proudly.

"Yes and the mortal seems to be handling Gangr quite well." Hogun remarked. Sif nodded.

"Where is the third?" Sif asked. Fandral was just about to answer, when Volstagg was thrown into the side of the building. Several terrified civilians quickly scattered as Harbere stalked up, ice club in hand.

"Drorthr and Jrua may have been weak, but I have studied at the foot of King Laufey himself!" Harbere roared fiercely. "You will not find me an easy foe."

ooooo

Gangr was growing tired of this cat and mouse charade. Opening his horn, he let lose an ice blast, which Darcy narrowly dodged. As the chase continued, Darcy was trying to think of a way to take this monster down. So far, all of her attacks did little more than dent the beast's armored skin. There had to be some sort of weak point.

Darcy looked back at her pursuer and got as good a look of him as she could. There seemed to be no real weak point, as much of the beast's body was plated. Suddenly, the area in between Gangr's open horn crackled, and Darcy saw that it was some kind of crystal.

The infamous light bulb in Darcy's head lit up again, and she smirked, an idea finally coming to her. Speeding up, Darcy distanced herself more from Gangr, who bellowed in rage as it started to charge another blast. Then, after getting far enough, Darcy turned back towards Gangr and charged at him, hammer outstretched. As the two raced towards each other, Darcy let out a yell as the hammer collided with the blue gem in Gangr's horn just as it was about to fire. Mjolnir shattered the gem to pieces, and the blast came out as a blue explosion of icy fire that engulfed Gangr's face. Darcy was able to shield herself from the blast.

Gangr howled in agony as the blast burned his face, blowing off his left mandibles. Some of the smaller legs that aligned his upper body were also blown off, and fell to the desert landscape below. Faltering slightly, Gangr was barely able to keep himself airborne. As his eyes came back into focus, he looked at the human girl floating in front of him. Darcy jerked back when the monster's blue eyes suddenly flashed red with anger, and the creature's horn suddenly clamped shut on her. Darcy dropped Mjolnir as she fought to keep the horn from cutting her like a pair of scissors. Grunting, Darcy tried pushing back the horn so she could wrench herself free, but Gangr growled as it added more strength.

Her strength starting to fade, Darcy was about to be crushed. But at that moment, something clicked inside of Darcy, and a wash of strength overcame her. With a yell, Darcy gribbed the horn, and with a mighty pull, she ripped Gangr's horn clean off his face.

Gangr shrieked in agony. Ripping off his horn set off every pain receptor in his body, and he immediately lost track of the motion of his wings and started to plummet from the sky. Darcy dropped the pieces of horn, and reached out as Mjolnir lifted itself off of the ground and raced towards her. As it did, it struck Gangr in the back, and actually punched a hole right through its body on the way up. Gangr shrieked again, and struck the ground with such force that fissures were formed in the ground.

Darcy examined the cloud of dirt that Gangr was consumed by, and slowly, carefully floated down to get a closer look. She landed in front of the cloud, and could barely make out Gangr's immobile form. Darcy sighed, fairly certain victory was hers, until the creature's eyes lit up again and he surged back up. Darcy staggered back, and her shock was replaced with anger.

"Just die, will yah?" Darcy yelled. In defiance, Gangr swung its claw at her, but Darcy evaded it easily and struck it with her hammer. The extra amount of force was struck enough to break the tip off of Gangr's leg, and Gangr stumbled forward face first into the ground. Groaning in both pain and dizziness, Gangr actually started pulling itself towards Darcy. He was so determined to kill her.

Darcy prepared to swing again, when she noticed the crystal-like formation in Gangr's abdomen. Before, it was glowing brightly, but now it was flickering as though it were running out of power. Darcy's eyes widened. _This must be like his heart!_

Another idea forming, Darcy rose Mjolnir up into the air, and willed the storms above her. Lightning shot down from the sky and into the hammer, charging it with energy. After gathering enough, Darcy flew forward and drove the pulsating hammer into Gangr's crystal heart. Gangr let out an agonized roar as Mjolnir started pumping his body with electricity. He could feel his entire body being overwhelmed by numbing pain.

Grunting, Darcy drove Mjolnir further into the icy heart, and Gangr's body was no literally dazzling with lightning. His skin started to smoke and his eyes flickered. Then with a loud roar, Gangr exploded.

The blast first came out of his back, but quickly engulfed the rest of his body. His armored plating was blown to bits and his insides were completely incinerated.

Darcy was blown back by the shockwave, and disappeared in the blast.

**I think we'll stop there for now. It took me a while to figure out how the fight would go. I hope it was satisfactory. Next chapter, SHIELD butts in, again. They have a knack for that, don't they. If you have comments or questions, feel free to ask them. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Warriors Three stopped their fight with Harbere and turned towards the enormous cloud of fire that rose in the distance. Sif, Jane, and Erik also turned towards the blast, all with bewildered expressions on their faces.

_By Odin's beard_. Sif said to herself. _She actually did it_.

"Impossible…" Harbere muttered his red eyes wide as dinner plates. Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye, and rose his ice sword up just in time to see Hogun's spiked iron mace crash down on the blade. To Harbere's surprise, the added strength broke the sword in half. Harbere quickly leapt away from a strike, and found himself faced down by the Warriors Three.

"You're all alone now, Harbere." Fandral said smugly. "You might as well surrender."

Harbere snarled, flashing his sharp jagged teeth. "I will not surrender to the likes of you. Your king will punish you dearly for your insolence."

"Loki is not our king." Sif hissed from behind.

"He will be." Harbere sneered. "And when he is, Asgard will not be strong enough to withstand Laufey's wrath."

Then, Harbere raised his hand out, and an icy mist formed in his hand as an ice club was formed. The Warriors Three entered battle stances as Harbere raised the club above his head, ready to charge. He started to let out a warrior's howl.

Until an arrow shot through the back of his skull and out his eye.

The Warriors Three blinked, lowering their weapons, as Harbere dropped the club, which shattered into bits of ice upon hitting the ground. Harbere slumped to his knees, and fell face first onto the ground, dead.

The group stared at the body for a moment before looking up to see a familiar black SUV parked a few meters away. Standing next to it was a man wearing a sleeveless uniform and sunglasses, and he was holding a bow in his hand, smirking. The man walked up to the group, the Asgardians eying him curiously.

"Why did you do that, mortal?" Sif asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're welcome." The man said sarcastically. Several other sleek vehicles suddenly seemed to materialize out of nowhere and surrounded the group. Jane grumbled in annoyance, finding this situation to be all too familiar. One car parked closer than the others, and out stepped Agent Coulson, wearing the infamous half-smirk that Jane loathed so much.

"Nice work, Barton." Coulson said to the man with the bow.

Barton just shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Volstagg said. "You just slayed a Frost Giant, mortal. That is quite commendable."

Coulson just smiled, and looked towards Jane and Erik. He nodded. "Ms. Foster, nice to see you again. We came to…"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jane interrupted. "You're here to deal with a security threat. You're a little late though. Darcy already took care of it."

Coulson looked out to the distance at the pillar of smoke. "Yes, well. You did save us a lot of trouble. That thing killed some of my best agents."

"I beg your pardon, good sir." Hogun interjected. "But we contributed as well."

Coulson regarded the Asgardians. "Yes. Given your performance, I'd say you did." Then he turned back to Jane. "Friends of yours, Ms. Foster?"

"Er, not exactly." Jane said, rubbing the back of her head. "They're not really from around here."

Before Coulson could question Jane's statement, a blonde blur suddenly fell down from the sky and crashed onto Coulson's car, smashing it beneath its form. Coulson spun around to see Darcy, completely unscathed from the explosion, with Mjolnir wielded in her hand. She glared at Coulson, and lifted the hammer.

"Don't worry, Jane. I got this!" Darcy exclaimed. Jane and Erik immediately started to panic.

"Wait, Darcy, don't…"

But Darcy had already zoomed in front of Agent Barton, and with a swift kick, sent him hurdling towards the side of a building. Barton started to stand up, groaning, but Darcy was already upon him, one hand around his throat, the other raised with the hammer in its grip.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled. Darcy blinked and looked back at her friend. "Put the hammer down."

"What?" Darcy asked, confused. "But they…"

"Yes, they were assholes. But they aren't really a problem now." Jane assured. Darcy eyed the agents skeptically, but eventually relented dropping Agent Barton. She marched up to Agent Coulson.

"So what do you want now?" She questioned.

Coulson cleared his throat. "What we want, Ms. Lewis, is to know exactly what the hell it is that's been going on these past few hours. Ever since you picked up that relic, things have been crushed, blown up, and turned into ice sculptures. All of our equipment…"

"_My_ equipment." Jane yelled over them.

Coulson gave her a look. "All of the equipment was completely destroyed because of you and that thing." He said pointing at Mjolnir.

Darcy just looked at the agent indifferently. "So?"

Coulson blanched at the girl, and looked to Jane and Erik, who just shrugged. Coulson was about to say something else, but Sif, having given Thor's body back to Volstagg, marched up.

"I'm sure that whatever it is you all are talking about is important, but unlike you, we have important matters to attend to." She said rudely. Coulson looked offended.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you don't really get to make the choice of…" Coulson was interrupted when Sif turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"The choice of… what?" Sif questioned. Coulson didn't say anything. "Hmph. Exactly."

Turning to the Warriors Three, Sif spoke again. "We have to get back to Asgard. If the Frost Giants were correct, then Odin is in danger."

"I agree." Hogun said. "Loki has gone too far this time."

"But, how can we stop both him and Laufey?" Fandral asked. "We've adapted to Loki's sorcery in the past, but when combined with Laufey's strength, they may be unstoppable."

Sif tried to consider an idea, but couldn't find one. Until Volstagg suggested one. "Well… we could bring the mortal."

Sif immediately objected. "Absolutely not! It is bad enough that this mortal defiles our kind by wielding Mjolnir, but bringing her to our sacred realm? No."

"Excuse me." Darcy said. "I'm standing right here."

Sif turned to Darcy. "Yes." She sneered. "There you are."

Darcy fumed and prepared to strike Sif again, until Fandral spoke up. "It's not actually a bad idea Sif. This girl controls the power of Thor, and thus could be more than a match for Loki and the Jotuns. I mean she did just kill Gangr."

"And it wouldn't be the first time mortals set foot in Asgard." Volstagg said. "Remember the refugees we brought in during the war all those years ago?"

Sif grumbled, remembering the mortals she had actually cared for during the first war against the Frost Giants. The women. The children…

"Also," Hogun said. "We'll have to find some reasonable way to explain what happened to the AllFather."

Sif wanted to object, but couldn't find any reason to other than her distaste for Darcy. She finally conceded. "Very well."

Darcy looked dumbstruck. "Wait, are you guys seriously saying what I think your saying?"

Fandral nodded. "You're coming with us back to Asgard, my lady."

ooooo

The S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles pulled up to the impact zone, the sandstorms having already blown the strange celtic symbol in the ground away. Jane and Coulson stepped out of one of the vans, followed by Darcy and Erik. The back compartment opened and the Asgardians exited. Volstagg eyed the van curiously.

"Strange. I thought these metal beasts would look more… fierce from within."

Ignoring Volstagg's statement, Sif marched to the center of the impact zone. The Warriors Three led Darcy there as well. Sif stared up at the sky. "Heimdall? Can you hear me? Open the Bifrost!"

The humans looked at her like she had lost her mind. Darcy leaned in next to Fandral. "What's she doing?"

"She's trying to contact Lord Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost."

Jane's mind clicked at the word Bifrost, and smirked. Looks like she was right about that one, too. So far, Jane: 3, Erik: 0.

For a while, there was no response. "Heimdall?" Sif called again. Still no response. She was starting to grow worried.

"Heimdal! Please answer me!"

"Why doesn't he respond?" Hogun wondered.

ooooo

Back in Asgard, things were already in turmoil. Heimdall had confronted Loki after his return from Jotunheim, and in the ensuing argument, Loki renounced Heimdall as a citizen of Asgard. In retaliation, Heimdall attempted to strike at the foolish prince, but to the gatekeeper's surprise, Loki called upon the freezing powers of the Frost Giants and encased Heimdall in ice. After that, Loki opened up the Bifrost and a small contingent of Jotuns, including Laufey, stormed in and marched towards Odin's tower.

One Jotun, Grundroth, was left to guard the observatory in case any unwelcome guests happened to pass through.

Heimdall remained frozen for a while, unable to break free. Until, out of nowhere, a familiar voice beckoned to him.

_Heimdall? Can you hear me? Open the Bifrost!_ It was Sif's voice. Heimdall immediately started to fight against his frozen bonds, and it actually started to crack.

Grundroth heard it, and turned slowly towards the gatekeeper. The ice cracked even further with each plea from Sif. Grundroth raised his ice sword, preparing himself for the imminent.

Then, Heimdall broke free, the ice flying in different directions. Grundroth roared and prepared to strike at Heimdall, but the gatekeeper was faster.

Grundroth's head fell to the ground as Heimdall decapitated him. Leaving his enemy, Heimdall limped towards the interior of his observatory.

ooooo

On Earth, the Asgardians smiled when a hurricane eye started forming above them. The other humans stepped away from the impact zone.

"Finally." Sif sighed in relief.

Darcy looked back at her friends, who looked worried for her. Before anymore words could be exchanged, a beam of light fell down upon Darcy and the Asgardians. The other humans shielded their eyes from the light, but soon, it stopped. Darcy and the Asgardians were nowhere to be seen, and above, the phenomenon started to wither away.

"They're gone." Erik said, shocked. Jane bit her lip, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all looked at each other quizzically, wondering what was going on.

**I'm stopping there. Short, yes. Next update? A lot sooner than it took for this one to be posted. Next chapter, Darcy arrives in Asgard and hell breaks loose. Reviews would be appreciated. Bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Heimdall smiled as four familiar figures materialized in the center of the observatory. What he wasn't expecting, however, was to see a blonde woman wielding Thor's hammer standing with them. Sif ran up to her longtime friend, and hugged him.

"Heimdall, I'm so glad you're not dead!" She exclaimed. Heimdall chuckled.

"I assure you that I am not dead, my dear." Sif then pulled away, and looked at Heimdall seriously.

"Heimdall, what is happening? Why did it take you so long to answer us?" She asked. Heimdall sighed, and walked outside the observatory and at the golden paradise standing in the distance.

"Loki has allied with the Frost Giants. Even now, he is leading Laufey towards Odin's tower so they can kill the AllFather."

"We have to stop them!" Sif said. The Warriors Three nodded in approval. Darcy, meanwhile, was engrossed in the amazing scene before her. A golden city, glistening beneath the light of a multitude of stars and nebulas that seemed to blanket the foreign skies. So this was Asgard. Home of the Norse gods. She was on another planet. The first human to step foot on another world. She looked down at the long, narrow pathway leading from her location to the city. Rainbow bridge. Wow. Darcy couldn't even fathom the words to describe how awesome this was. All she could say was:

"Wow."

The Asgardians turned towards her, and Heimdall smirked. "So this must be the mortal. Lady Darcy Lewis."

Darcy blinked. "You know who I am?"

Heimdall shrugged. "I'm Heimdall. I know everything."

Darcy merely nodded, while Heimdall turned towards Sif and the Three. "Normally I'd question such a decision, but I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Right." Sif nodded. "But we must make haste. Loki and Laufey are probably already in the tower as we speak!"

Darcy followed Sif's gaze to the structure in the distance. It was much taller than the other gold buildings. If this Odin was in as much trouble as they were saying, then she'd have to do something about it.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." Darcy said. The Asgardians looked at her confused.

"What are you-WAIT!" Sif shouted as Darcy suddenly flew off towards the tower. Sif growled, pinching her nose.

"Let's bring the mortal, you said." Sif grumbled at Fandral.

Heimdall just looked amused. "Does she always do that?"

Fandral rubbed the back of his neck. "As far as we've seen… yes."

ooooo

Frigga sat over her husband as he slept. He looked so peaceful whenever he was in the Odinsleep. It was the only time Frigga ever saw him look so tranquil. It helped her get her mind of recent events. Thor, her dear son. She hoped he was alright…

Suddenly, Frigga sensed something dark approaching. She turned towards the golden doors, and saw that ice was starting to creep in from the outside. Frigga paled. _No… not here…_

Instinctively, Frigga pulled a sword from a nearby casket, and held it up in preparation. With Odin laying still behind her, Frigga stepped forward as the doors were thrown open, and two Frost Giants stepped in. One of them Frigga knew very well, and she glared in hatred as they approached.

Laufey's escort approached first, attempting to reach for the Asgardian maiden, but Frigga swung the sword, which cut through the Frost Giant's throat. The Giant wheezed in pain as the blade cut his head from his body, and it fell to the ground with a wet thump. She prepared to swing it at Laufey as well, but the king of Jotunheim quickly swatted her away with his enormous fist. Frigga fell to the ground, and groaned. Laufey just smirked down at her, and turned his loathful gaze to the slumbering AllFather.

Laufey walked up to the golden bed, staring down at his ancient enemy. Reaching down, he opened Odin's only eye with his finger, revealing the blue iris inside.

"It is said you can still hear and see what transpires around you." Laufey growled, and then smirked. It was a horrible sight to behold on the Frost Giant's monstrous face. An icy dagger formed in his fist. "I hope it's true… So that you may know that your death came at the hand of Laufey."

Laufey prepared to raise the dagger, not noticing the god of lies approaching. Loki raised Gungnir and prepared to fire a blast of golden energy. But in this universe, fate had other intentions.

Laufey's senses alerted him to the incoming attack, and he quickly whipped around and a shield of ice rose up around him, blocking the attack. Laufey stared at the prince with an enraged snarl.

"You…" Laufey growled. "I should have expected this from the likes of you."

Loki grinned. "But you didn't did you. You were so desperate to achieve your precious casket you didn't even think to comprehend the perils you were walking into."

Laufey scoffed. "A liar and a deceiver. Your just like your father."

While Laufey didn't realize what Loki was referring to, the god of lies bared a look of displeasure and hatred. "I am nothing like my father."

On the floor, Frigga stirred and slowly brought herself to her knees. She smiled when she saw her youngest standing there. "Loki. You saved him."

Loki looked down at his mother, his expression growing soft. "Do not worry mother. I swear to you that Laufey and is kind will pay for what they've done today."

Laufey chuckled. "What _we've_ done? I seem to recall that you played a bigger part in all this."

Frigga's eyes widened. "What? Loki what is he talking about?"

Loki glared at the Jotun. "Nothing, mother. He is merely spouting insults in an attempt to free himself from the inevitable."

This time, Laufey just laughed. "You think you can kill me? If the element of surprise had actually been in your favor, I admit you may have succeeded. But I have faced Odin in battle many times. You are no different."

Loki glowered, and entered a battle stance. "We'll just see won't we?"

The two prepared to charge at one another, but before anything else could be done, something smashed through the wall from outside, sending golden pieces of rubble scattered across the floor. Loki, Laufey, and Frigga all turned in surprise. Darcy was standing there, Mjolnir in hand, and looked around as the three stared at her in confusion.

Awkwardly, Darcy waved. "Um… Hi?"

Loki stuttered. "You… you're alive?"

Laufey looked at the girl and saw the familiar hammer gripped in her fist. "This is your mortal nuisance? She's nothing more than a child!"

Darcy frowned. "Excuse me, but I happen to be twenty-six."

Frigga, meanwhile, looked totally lost. "Loki, what is going on? Who is this girl? And… why does she have Thor's hammer?"

Loki remained stoic. "It's a long story, mother."

Darcy smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Uh, yeah. I'm Darcy. I'm new here."

"You shouldn't even be here!" Loki growled. "How are you even still alive? Gangr should have killed you!"

Darcy shrugged. "I blew him up?"

"You blew up Gangr?" Laufey asked incredulously. "There is no way a mortal could have been able to slay the great destroyer!"

Darcy smirked. "I'm here aren't I?"

Laufey growled, and then chuckled. "Why am I even talking to you? I have better things to deal with than some mortal girl."

Darcy felt offended. "I'm sorry, but this mortal girl just kicked your species' asses back on Earth. You're really in no position to gloat."

Laufey's snarl returned, and he marched up to Darcy. "You dare insult my people, mortal? I am Laufey, lord of Jotunheim and rightful lord of the Nine Realms and beyond! I will not take insults from anyone, especially not a mortal!"

Darcy's eyes narrowed, not appreciating her personal space being invaded. She swung Mjolnir, and Laufey slammed against the wall and slid down, groaning. Loki and Frigga stared at him in shock, and then turned back to the empowered mortal. Swinging her hammer around, Darcy smirked.

"Yeah? Well I'm Darcy Lewis. So fuck you!"

**And so the final battle begins. Next chapter, Asgard becomes a battlefield for the duel between human, asgardian, and frost giant. And for those of you who have been demanding a Loki/Darcy pairing, I might throw in a little tension between the two. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Slowly, Laufey pulled himself up, and was breathing hard and angrily. His furious crimson eyes stared at Darcy with rage. His lips twitched into a fierce snarl, and quickly moved away in time to avoid a strike from Mjolnir. Acting quickly, Laufey slammed his elbow down on Darcy's head, driving her to the ground. She quickly got up and swung the hammer, striking Laufey across the face. He jumped back before Darcy could attack him again, and a quick blast of ice from his hand sent the mortal flying backwards, Mjolnir falling from her hand and onto the floor, not even bouncing. Darcy hit a large gold pillar, which cracked and bent from the impact. Darcy quickly picked herself up, shaking her head.

"Interesting." Laufey remarked. "Normally, a simple shove would be enough to kill one of you. You're… different."

"Given what I've been through these past few days," Darcy said with a smirk. "a simple shove is nowhere near enough to bring me down."

Darcy reached outwards, and suddenly, Laufey felt something hard hit the back of his head. Doubling over, Laufey gripped his head in pain, and looked up to see that Mjolnir was back in Darcy's grip. Still smirking, Darcy dashed at Laufey, who was unable to raise his guard up in time to block the incoming strike. Laufey crashed against the side of Odin's casket, and Frigga gasped as it started to tip over. She moved forward quickly and moved it back up to its rightful position. Odin remained motionless.

Loki looked on as Darcy and Laufey continued to throw strikes at each other, and was in both awe and shock as the king of Jotunheim seemed to have trouble keeping up with the golden haired warrior woman.

Mjolnir collided with Laufey's face, jerking his head back. Darcy gave a yell and drove her other fist straight into Laufey's gut, and he wheezed in pain. Darcy prepared to strike again, but Laufey quickly regained his composure and slapped Darcy to the side, leaving her sprawled out on the floor.

Darcy groaned as she brought herself up. Popping her neck to the side, Darcy grinned. "You punch like Sif."

Glaring, Darcy pointed Mjolnir forward, and it started glowing with white energy. With a jerk, Darcy sent a blast of white energy barreling towards Laufey. "Catch!"

Laufey's eyes widened as the blast neared him, and he immediately rose an ice shield that shattered as soon as the blast exploded against him. He cringed when he felt the blast singe his arm. He glowered at Darcy. "Impossible…"

Suddenly Darcy was behind him, and she hammered her elbow into Laufey's lower back. "Some king you are!" Darcy mocked. She prepared to bring the hammer down on him, but Laufey's large blue fist struck her in the nose, causing a sputter of blood to pass through her nostrils. With his free hand, Laufey formed an orb of ice and smashed it against Darcy's chest, the cold explosion shattering the perfectly smooth silver plating and frost biting Darcy's skin beneath.

Before Laufey could make another strike, Darcy charged forth and drove Mjolnir into the Frost Giant's chest. Laufey gagged in agony and doubled over in pain. Darcy grinned and raised hammer above her head, preparing to finish off the sadistic Jotun.

"No!"

Darcy blinked and looked up just in time to see a blast of gold strike her in the chest and send her careening into the opposite wall. Laufey blinked at the girl, and then looked up to see Loki, his staff pointed at her.

"He is mine to kill."

Darcy shook her head, and cringed as she pulled herself up. That attack really hurt! She looked up, glaring at the prince of lies. "Well at least we know you hit girls!"

Loki smirked. "Normally I wouldn't. You see it's not very common you see a woman warrior in Asgard. But I'm afraid that as of now, I am quite determined and not above killing a woman." Loki looked at Darcy for a few moments. "Even a pretty one…"

Darcy blinked, then smirked. "You think I'm pretty?"

Loki frowned. "If you'll excuse me, mortal, I have a Frost Giant to kill."

"Screw Papa Smurf!" Darcy said, smiling. "How long have you thought I was pretty?"

"I didn't mean it like…" Loki started to say, but Frigga spoke over him.

"Loki, I don't understand." She said. "Is this mortal girl a copulate of yours?"

Loki's eyes widened, and he immediately sputtered. "W-what?! No, mother! She's just…"

"Copulate?" Darcy said, eyebrow raised. "Look, buddy I can understand if you're sweet on me, but I don't know you well enough to go that far."

"I am not sweet on you!" Loki shouted, eye twitching. "I'm just… you are… it… ergg."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best not to lose it. "No… no forget it. I have bigger issues at hand right now. I'll deal with you after I've taken care of…"

Suddenly, Loki yelled in pain and doubled over, and Darcy saw an ice dagger imbedded in his back. She looked up and saw Laufey staring down at him in disgust. Despite all of the injuries Darcy inflicted upon him, he was still standing, albeit with a few bleeding and burn marks.

"That", Laufey drawled. "was getting annoying."

Darcy glared, and immediately rushed forward, Mjolnir pointed outwards. "We were talking!"

Laufey's head reared back in horror and he quickly formed another ice dagger, but dropped it as Darcy slammed into him. Frigga looked on with wide eyes as the two crashed through the wall and plummeted hundreds of feet from the tower and into the golden metropolis below.

Loki stirred, and slowly pulled himself up. He looked around, and saw that Darcy and Laufey were gone. He looked over at Frigga, who just pointed behind him. Loki looked back and saw the huge gaping hole in the wall. He grumbled. This was not working out like he had hoped.

**There was the first part of the final fight. Short, I know, but it will be continued in the following chapter. That little bit between Loki and Darcy was for all the people who were begging for a romance between the two. Since it's close to the end, nothing real serious will probably happen until the sequel. And yes, there will be one. Well, see ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Darcy and Laufey crashed into the glimmering cityscape that was Asgard. They impacted a large pathway that connected Odin's tower to an enormous dome-like building. Several Asgardian citizens backed away in surprise.

With Darcy on top of him, Laufey coughed as he tried to get up, but Darcy immediately punches him across the face, and his head jerked to the left. With Mjolnir, Darcy wacked the other side of his head, knocking in the opposite way. Then she beat it around again with her fist, then the hammer, then the fist. Hammer, fist, hammer, fist, hammer, fist, hammer, fist! Soon, Darcy was moving a lightning speed as she bombarded Laufey's face with painful strikes, and let out a warrior's yell.

Soon, Darcy stopped, breathing heavily, and looked down at the disoriented Jotun. Darcy blinked and smiled, still breathing. "I'm winning."

Then, Laufey swung his fist at Darcy's head and sent her spiraling away from him, and she landed several meters away with a thud.

As Darcy got up, she started backing away quickly as Laufey, screaming, rushed at her. Just as Darcy stood up, Laufey lept at her and tackled her into a large golden pedestal, which crumbled under their weight. Laufey started beating Darcy's head into the ground, and raised his hand as an ice dagger formed in it. He brought it down towards her, but she cocked her head to the side as it impaled the ground. Snarling, Laufey tried again, and this time manages to slash her left cheek. Darcy yelped in pain as blood ran from the wound. She tried reaching for Mjolnir, but Laufey pinned her arm down and attempted to stab her again.

With her free hand, Darcy grabbed Laufey's wrist and used her enhanced strength to drive the dagger into his stomach. Laufey roared as blood seeped from his wound. Darcy took advantage of his pain and flipped them over so she was no on top of Laufey. Grabbing his head, she bashed it very hard against the ground, and the surveying Asgardians actually felt the ground quake with each strike. Laufey soon regained his focus and flipped Darcy back over, and attempted to throttle her.

Darcy pulled her legs back, pushing her feet against Laufey's chest, and kicked him away from her. Laufey flew into a stone wall, smashing right through, and started rolling down a steep hill on the other side. He soon stumbled into a shin-deep reflective pool below. There were a number of gold pillars positioned in the pool, and Laufey's blood stained the delicate looking waters. He quickly got to his feet as Darcy, Mjolnir in hand, landed in front of him. Hissing, Laufey formed an ice sword, and entered a battle stance.

Darcy entered a stance of her own, and the two slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. Darcy prepared to attack first, rearing Mjolnir back, but Laufey rushed forward and swung the sword. Darcy ducked as the sword instead struck one of the pillars, creating a noticeable dent in it. Laufey pulled the sword free and swung again, but Darcy blocked the strike with her hammer and pushed him away.

Laufey swung the sword again, only for Darcy to duck once more. She attempted to swing Mjolnir, but Laufey evaded the strike and kicked Darcy's legs out from under her. Darcy fell flat on her back with an oomph, and her eyes widened as Laufey brought the sword down to impale her. She rolled away, and the sword became imbedded in the surface beneath the reflective pool. He tried to wrench the weapon free, but Darcy swung Mjolnir at the lodged weapon, breaking it in half.

Laufey looked at his weapon in surprise, and then looked back at Darcy as she slowly stood up, glaring daggers at the red eyed alien. Flexing her fingers, Darcy charged at Laufey and slammed him into another nearby pillar, which crumbled from the impact. Laufey grunted in pain as he felt a few ribs break, and fell down on his side. Smirking, Darcy bent down and grabbed Laufey by the shin, and started swinging him around, bashing his head against a few more pillars. She continued to swing until she let him go, and he was sent flying into the farthest end of the pool.

Darcy called Mjolnir to her, and started flying at Laufey. Laufey stood up, gripping his side, and attempted to stop the advancing mortal with a few ice blasts. Darcy blocked the attacks with the hammer, and Laufey's eyes widened in horror as the thunder goddess drew nearer. With both hands pointed out, Laufey created a huge ice blast that engulfed Darcy. He continued the assault for a few more moments before he stopped, and smiled as he saw Darcy was now completely encased in ice.

"Haha… Not so mighty now, are you." Laufey tapped Darcy's forehead, chuckling. "I told you, mortal. I cannot be killed by meager whelps like you. I am the rightful ruler of…"

Laufey was interrupted as the ice around Darcy shattered and flew in different directions. Mjolnir was brought down fiercely on his head, and Laufey was harshly driven to the ground from the blow. He attempted to reach up, but Darcy yelled as she beat Mjolnir down on his arm, and Laufey wailed in pain as it was bent in an unnatural position. Like an axe chopping wood, Darcy beat Laufey senseless several times. Soon, sparks of electrical energy were being exerted with each strike, and Laufey was starting to caught up blood as his entire ribcage was shattered.

Soon, Darcy stopped, and was glaring down at the conqueror, breathing fiercely. Laufey, the once proud king of Jotunheim, was now a broken mess. He weakly reached out to Darcy, a pleading look on his face.

"Please… don't… *cough* let *cough, cough*…" Darcy cringed. It was truly a pathetic sight to behold. "*cough* Don't let me die…"

Darcy glared. "And why the hell would I let you go? You sent your monsters to my world and had innocent people killed, and you even tried to kill that old man while he was sleeping."

"For-forgiveness." Laufey muttered, and hissed as he felt one of his broken ribs puncture one of his internal organs. Darcy just shook her head and lifted Mjolnir, preparing to put this poor creature out of his misery.

Until she noticed a beam of light in the distance. Several Asgardian citizens had their attention directed to the strange phenomena. With her new improved sight, Darcy saw that the observatory had activated, and a beam of golden light was being shot out of it and into the endless cascade of stars that blanketed the skies.

"What the…?" Darcy said. Seeming to forget Laufey, Darcy pointed Mjolnir upwards and flew towards the observatory.

ooooo

Darcy soured over the rainbow bridge, which was flashing with energy. Reaching the observatory, Darcy landed at the entrance and saw something truly shocking. Loki was standing near the center of the active observatory, which seemed to be drawing energy from the center of the room and firing it off into space. Not only that, but a large formation of ice also seemed to be growing from the center. Like a virus, the ice slowly spread across the observatory.

"So, mortal, you've come to see the show." Loki said, grinning. "I take it that you dealt with that old fool?"

"Sure..." Darcy responded, still staring at the spectacle in awe. "What is this?"

"Justice, Darcy Lewis. Sweet justice." Loki replied smugly. "The Frost Giants have forever plagued my people, and now I will commence judgment on them… by destroying Jotunheim."

Darcy blinked. He was going to destroy an entire planet? That was crazy! She was going to have to rethink her standards.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Darcy asked. "I mean killing an entire race… that isn't right!"

Loki scoffed. "Isn't it? Why are you suddenly all sentimental towards the Frost Giants? If I recall it was they who attacked your world."

"Yeah, because you let them!" Darcy retorted.

"Maybe so." Loki said nonchalantly. "But a few casualties are none of my concern. It was all just business."

Darcy shook her head. "Why are doing this?"

Loki sighed, and slowly walked towards Darcy. "For centuries I have lived in my brother's shadow. Always coming out on top, Thor basked in his power and mocked me with his arrogance. I cared for him, yes, and I was able to bear with his foolishness for a time. But recently, he was to be crowned king of this realm, and his boisterous behavior had yet to fade. Asgard would have fallen under his rule. So I planned, made deals with the enemy just to keep him from becoming king. I let the Frost Giants into Asgard so that Thor could be provoked into starting a war with the beasts, and as predicted, our father had him exiled to Earth to learn humility. In his absence, I could find time to prove to father that Thor and I were one in the same. That I was indeed a son of Odin."

Darcy suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the prince. This man wasn't a lunatic. He was just a child who longed for his father's appreciation. Loki stopped in front of Darcy, glaring. "Of course, things didn't quite go as I had planned. I never expected Thor to actually get himself killed, nor did I want it. I would have liked for him to see the error of his ways, but because of you, that never came to light."

Darcy looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry… it was…"

"An accident." Loki growled. "Something beyond your control. Don't bother explaining it to me, mortal. I haven't got the time nor the desire to listen."

Darcy glared. "Fine. But still, destroying an entire planet? That's a little insane."

"Is it?" Loki snapped. "This is my one chance to prove to my father that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. I will have done everything Thor failed to do. And I will be true heir to the throne!"

Darcy took a step back as Loki drew closer. "And I won't let anyone, especially some mortal maiden, get in my way."

Loki swung Gungnir, and Darcy was knocked to the side. As she pulled herself up, Loki spoke again.

"You mortals." Loki hissed. "I have watched your world in my days, and all I've seen you do is destroy each other. Your people lack guidance and wisdom. Once I have ended Jotunheim, maybe I'll pay your world a visit-UGH!"

Loki doubled over in pain when a fist was driven into his gut, and fell to his knees. Darcy glared down at the prince. "You keep your dirty fingers off my planet!"

Darcy kicked Loki away from her, and he slid a few meters away from her and against the wall of the observatory. He got up, and glared daggers at Darcy, who charged at him with a yell. Letting out a shout of his own, Loki lunged as well, and there was a flash of light as Mjolnir and Gungnir clashed.

Both combatants were briefly knocked back by the blast, but as Darcy tried to get up, Loki swung his staff down to impale her. The blade scratched the floor as Darcy rolled away and kicked Loki's legs out from under him, and he fell on his back. Darcy swung her hammer down at him, but Loki lifted up Gungnir and blocked the strike. There were flashes of lightning and Mjolnir slammed into Gungnir, and Loki quickly kicked his leg up and pushed Darcy away.

Jumping up, Loki yelled and swung his staff at Darcy, who blocked each strike as flashes of lightning emanated from her hammer. Darcy brought in a few strikes of her own, but Loki blocked them as well. Gripping his staff like a baton, Loki swung around and struck Darcy in the side, and she fell to her knees. Shouting, Loki leapt and prepared to spear her, but Darcy again moved away and Gungnir was driven into the polished surface. Darcy rushed at Loki to strike him again, but Loki actually spun around the pole, dodging her, and when she moved past it, Loki swung back and delivered a double kick that made her stagger, but didn't knock her down. Loki laughed, and pulled Gungnir free with little effort.

Loki swung again, but Darcy blocked the strike and delivered a hard punch to Loki's left cheek, and spit flew from his mouth as his head was knocked back. Grabbing his throat, Darcy delivered a right hook to Loki's face, and then grabbed him by the arm and swung him around until letting go. Loki fell face first onto the floor, and quickly turned around as Darcy flew at him.

Loki fired a blast from his staff, but Darcy batted it away and struck Loki, sending him flying out of the observatory. Loki slid across the pulsating Bifrost and nearly fell off the bridge, grabbing the edge just in time.

Darcy marched over to him and looked down as Loki struggled to pull himself up. He looked at Darcy pleadingly. "Please, help me."

Bearing a look of pity, Darcy reached down to grab his hand, but blinked in surprise when he hand passed through his, and in a shimmer of light, Loki vanished. Suddenly, Darcy heard a familiar chuckle, and turned around to see Loki standing there. _Crap. I forgot he could copy himself._

Darcy yelped in pain as Loki impaled her stomack with Gungnir, but luckily her improved skin tissue prevented the blade from going any deeper. However, Darcy was forced on her back as an explosion of yellow light emanated from the staff, blowing her back. Groaning in pain, Darcy blinked in horror as several other Lokis materialized around her, all laughing at her. The copies all lifted their staffs and prepared to stab the downed mortal, but Darcy had no intention of going down just yet.

"Enough!" Darcy shouted, and slammed Mjolnir into the ground. A wave of electrical energy vaporized the copies, and the real Loki was blown backwards and onto the ground. Marching over to him, Darcy prepared to deliver a lethal blow, when out of the blue, a familiar voice invaded her thoughts.

_Don't kill him, mortal!_

Almost obediently, Darcy lowered Mjolnir, but continued to glare at the prince of lies. Loki's eyes widened in horror as Darcy put Mjolnir down and grabbed the neck of his robes, pulling him up towards her. Darcy glared into Loki's eyes for a few moments.

Then, she pulled him to her face and kissed him. Loki's eyes widened in shock. After their lips remained locked for a few moments, Loki breathed heavily as she pulled away.

Darcy's eyes were closed, as she smiled at what she had just done. That actually felt pretty nice…

Opening her eyes, Darcy looked at the flustered Asgardian, but gasped when she saw his face and dropped him. Loki fell to the ground with a thud, and looked as Darcy backed away from him in shock.

"What?" Loki asked. Darcy raised a shaking finger.

"You…. You're blue!"

Loki blinked, and brought a hand up to his face. His eyes widened as he felt the familiar cold feeling of his Jotun skin. Looking away from Darcy, Loki concentrated at keeping his transformation down, and sighed with relief as the cold feeling vanished. He looked back at Darcy, who still looked shocked.

"You're a smurf?!"

Before Loki could ask what the Hel a smurf was, a frightening, yet wounded chuckle was heard.

Loki and Darcy looked over to see Laufey standing there, bleeding and bruised, but surprisingly still standing. While he still carried the pain, he was able to heal some of the more brutal injuries Darcy had placed on him.

"Surprises at every corner." Laufey sneered. Loki grimaced, realizing that Laufey had just seen his brief transformation.

"Now Loki, I'm sure you have heard many different tales of that final bout I had with the AllFather all those years ago, near the end of the war." Laufey started to explain, walking near the pair with his hands behind his back. "What few people knew, though, was that on the eve of that glorious battle, my wife, Farbauti, was with child. Unfortunately, her womb was damaged in a battle with an Asgardian warrior, as her natural lust for combat drove her into battle even while carrying the burden of fertility."

Loki's eyes twitched with horror and rage. He didn't want to hear this. Darcy, meanwhile, looked totally confused. Laufey continued. "She started to give birth shortly before the final battle on Jotunheim, and it was very painful. I was not there for her, and didn't get to look into her eyes as she passed on." Laufey's ferocious tone seemed to grow soft as he said that last part. "The child was misshapen, weak, fragile. It was a symbol of the Asgardians' many sins. A mockery from Odin. I demanded that it be killed, but then, the child disappeared. I had wondered from time to time what became of it. But now, I seem to have finally learned the truth."

Darcy still looked lost, but then she saw a snarl forming on Loki's face. Looking back at Laufey, she saw him giving Loki a smug look. Then, Darcy's brain clicked. The blue face...

_Woah. This conversation just took an awkward turn.._.

"I finally meet my long lost son face to face," Laufey said. "and find that he is an even bigger disappointment that before. Masquarading as an Asgardian, sacrificing Jotunheim's greatest warriors, and now, rubbing tongues with mortals! You must feel quite proud of yourself, Loki Odinson."

Laufey's hideous smile returned. "Or would you prefer to be addressed as _Laufeyson_?"

Loki immediately returned to his feet, shaking with rage. Darcy shuddered at the murderous gleem in his his eyes.

"I…" Loki growled fiercely. "Am no son of yours."

**And there is chapter fifteen. I really enjoyed writing this one. I want to thank you all for the reviews you've been posting. I really enjoy reading all of your reactions. The violent dispute between Jotun and Mortal will be settled in the next chapter, then, after that, we come close to the end. Later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darcy watched as Loki, Gungnir in hand, raced at Laufey, howling with rage. He pointed the staff outwards, preparing to impale the Frost Giant, but Laufey grinned as he simply moved out of the way. He swiped the staff out of Loki's grip and kicked him down face first.

"So frail." Laufey sneered, whacking Loki across the face with the staff, forcing him down again, groaning. "So… weak."

"You are right, Loki." Laufey continued. He grabbed Gungnir with both hands, lifted it up, and then brought it down on his knee, breaking it in half. There was a spark of gold energy as it broke. He tossed the broken weapon at Loki's feet.

"I have no son." Laufey smiled again, and an ice sword formed in his fist, and he prepared to bring it down on Loki. But before he could, he suddenly felt something very hard hit the back of his head.

Stumbling over slightly, Laufey looked back and saw Darcy standing there smirking, twirling around Mjolnir. "You know, for some all-powerful warlord, you sure have a hard time keeping track of the others around you."

Gritting his teeth, Laufey delivered a swift punch to Darcy's head, sending her sprawling out on the ground. "I've had just about enough of you, mortal!"

Diverting his attention to Darcy, Laufey ran towards her and brought down the sword, which she blocked with Mjolnir. She pushed him away from her and brought herself to her feet, evading a swipe of his ice sword, then drove her knee into his gut. Laufey gagged in pain as the aches in his body intensified, but managed to deliver a counter punch to Darcy's jaw that sent her tumbling back.

Darcy managed to land on her feet and pointed Mjolnir to where Laufey was standing. The hammer crackled with lightning and a bolt shot out and struck Laufey's shoulder. The Jotun gave a howl of pain as a bloody black scorch was left on his shoulder.

"You're going to suffer for that, mortal!" Laufey snarled.

"It is you who will suffer."

Laufey turned as an ice mace struck his face and sent him staggering back. He gripped his face in pain, and looked to see Loki standing there, gripping an ice weapon of his own.

A powerful strike from the mace caused a spray of blood to come out Laufey's mouth. Laufey snarled at his 'son', preparing to strike, when another bolt of lightning struck his back, causing him to howl in pain. Loki looked over Laufey's shoulder to see Darcy, hammer pointed outwards.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and almost at the same time, they came to and agreed upon an even better idea, and returned their attention to the fallen Laufey, who was just getting back onto his feet. Just as he did so, Loki's mace smashed into his face, sending him staggering towards Darcy. The thunder goddess lashed out, smacking Laufey across the face with her hammer. As Laufey stumbled back towards Loki, the prince fired his own ice blast, surrounding the Jotun king with a cloud of sharp ice shards that cut into his skin. Before he could recover from that, Darcy unleashed a powerful blast of Mjolnir, knocking Laufey flat. Darcy and Loki watched as Laufey writhed about in pain. Nodding to Darcy, Loki kicked the Jotun towards her, who proceeded to strike him with her hammer, knocking him away like a baseball. Weak and tried, Laufey slowly got to his knees, and looked up to see Darcy and Loki advancing. Laufey's face contorted into a frightening snarl, and his body shook with rage.

"That's it!" He yelled, making Darcy and Loki stop. "I've had enough!"

He beats his hands against the ground, and an explosive wave of ice knocked his two attackers away. They both landed on opposite ends of Laufey, who slowly got up.

Laufey breathed heavily, tired and beaten. He was finally starting to realize how slim his chances were. He needed to get out of here, back to Jotunheim. Once there he could rest and plot his vengeance against these two whelps. Yes, then he…

Laufey then noticed the spectacle of light coming from the Bifrost. He noticed the torrent of energy being released was quite different than the kind he usually saw, confusing him. He looked over to Loki, who started to get to his feet. Laufey marched over and grabbed him by the throat.

"You…" He growled. "What have you done?"

Loki looked over at the Bifrost, and grinned. "I've beaten you. In just a few moments, Jotunheim will be gone."

Laufey's eyes widened, and he increased his grip, making Loki cough in pain. "Stop it, right now!"

Loki shook his head. "It can't be stopped. I've made sure of it."

Laufey grit his teeth in rage, and threw down his 'son' in rage. Loki started to laugh. "Look at you. The great King Laufey, with all your strength. And what good does it do you know?"

Laufey glared down at the prince, and then looked towards the Bifrost. He briefly looked at Loki, and then turned and started to make his way towards the Observatory. He staggered slightly at both the pain and the great energy blinding his vision. Soon, he found it was to powerful. The force was so intense he couldn't go on.

"Do you hear me, Laufey?" Loki shouted from his position. "There is nothing you can do!"

Laufey breathed heavily, and then formed a large ice sword. He raised it above his head, blade pointed downwards, and Darcy briefly wondered if he was going to kill himself.

Until then, he brought the blade down on the bridge, driving it deep into the surface, which cracked.

Loki blinked as Laufey did it again, and the cracks increased. No, he wouldn't actually…

"What are you doing?" Loki yelled. Laufey ignored him, and increased his strength with each stab. Darcy faltered as the bridge shook. She could feel it slowly crumbling.

"Stop it you fool! If you destroy the bridge you'll be stuck here!" Loki yelled frantically.

Laufey turned towards Loki, and hideous grin on his face. "Better than what you have in store for my people!"

Darcy's eyes widened. If this guy destroyed the bridge then she couldn't get back home!

She immediately raced towards Laufey, as did Loki, who had no intention of letting his plan fall to ruin. Laufey raised the sword again, and everything seemed to go into slow motion as he prepared to drive it a final time into the bridge. Darcy and Loki were mere inches away from him, but before they could even touch him, the sword struck the bridge.

Asgard was illuminated by an enormous explosion of blue energy that erupted from the area where the three warriors were having their feud. It slowly engulfed the surrounding area, and rocked the golden city. The observatory sparked and slowed as the beam died out, and it went lax. Beneath the bridge, a swirling vortex of blue energy had formed, clearly an after effect of the brilliant explosion.

Darcy, who had been blow flat on her back, slowly got up, and looked around to see no sign of Loki or Laufey. Then, she saw a hand gripping the edge of the broken bridge and quickly ran over to it. She looked down and so Loki hanging for dear life, but looked further and saw Laufey gripping Loki's cape. Laufey looked down at the wormhole, and quickly tried to clamber up to safety, but Loki kicked the Jotun in the face in an effort to shake him loose.

Laufey remained a firm grip, and attempt to pull himself up from Loki's cape, but his eyes widened in alarm when he heard a tearing sound, and screamed as the cape ripped in half and Laufey fell. Loki looked on as the man, the monster, responsible for his conception fell into the portal, vanishing from sight. He felt no sorrow. No pain. Just relief.

_Good riddance_.

"Loki!" Loki looked up to the mortal girl, who was offering him a hand.

"Take my hand!"

Loki prepared to take Darcy's hand, but stopped as he something behind her caught his attention. Darcy's brows furrowed in confusion, and then looked back to see the old man who she had seen sleeping in the casket standing there. Darcy shrunk slightly when he looked at her. He had no emotion in his stare, he merely studied her. Then, he looked down at Loki, who looked back pleadingly.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki exclaimed. But his face fell when Odin shook his head sadly.

"No, Loki." The old man replied. Loki looked dismayed, and Darcy felt sympathy for him. Shaking her head, she offered her hand again.

"Grab my hand!" She ordered. Loki just looked at her, his eyes pitiful and sad.

"And then what?" He spat.

"You live, genius!" Darcy yelled.

Loki laughed, shaking his head, and then glared back at Darcy. "For what?"

Darcy's eyes widened as Loki started to release his grip. "Don't!"

But Loki had already let go, and Darcy looked in horror as he fell into the abyss. "Loki!"

But he was already gone.

Darcy kept staring at the portal. He didn't have to do that! She kept staring, until the portal slowly began to fade, and vanished from existence. She slowly stood up, Mjolnir in hand, and turned to the old king behind her. Odin looked at her without emotion, and Darcy lowered her head.

"I guess I have some explain to do, huh?"

**And there it was. Sorry if it was to brief. Had a little trouble figuring out how out would go. Next chapter, Darcy is brought before the royal court, who discuss the reason behind Mjolnir choosing Darcy. Review pleaz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Darcy felt very… small, surrounded by all these people. She was basically surrounded by gods, and the mere thought of it made her feel inferior. The long walkway to the throne was lined with guards, whose stoic and immovable figures reminded Darcy of the Redcoats in England. Sitting on the throne was the old man, Odin as she had learned. King of Asgard. Father of Thor and Loki.

Darcy gulped.

Near him were four figures Darcy already knew. Sif and the Warriors Three. Heimdall was also there, and so was the woman who she saw before. Frigga, Thor's mother. They all regarded her with mixed expressions. The Warriors Three looked at her with curiosity and, on Fandral's part, fascination. Sif bared a look of contempt and wonder. Frigga looked positively sullen. Heimdall just looked like Heimdall. Immovable and unreadable.

Darcy lowered her head as Odin stood up from his seat, and looked at her with his one good eye.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Darcy Lewis." He said, his voice old yet frighteningly valiant. He briefly glanced at Sif, who immediately looked down.

"Your actions have proved that you are quite the warrior." Odin said. "But it also raises many questions."

Darcy looked up. "Such as?"

"Before I sent Mjolnir to Midgard, I placed an enchantment upon it that would keep anyone from lifting it unless they were to prove themselves worthy. I had expected… no I was certain I would see my son return to us with the weapon in hand. But instead I find you." Odin said, his eye never leaving her. "And I want to know why."

Darcy cleared her throat. "Well, you know what happened to your son, right?"

"I've seen the body." Odin said grimly.

"Right." Darcy replied awkwardly. "After… it happened… me and my friends found the hammer. No one could lift it. Except me."

Frigga stood up, looking at Darcy accusingly. "Do you actually expect us to believe that my son's weapon just happened to deem you worthy? You've done absolutely nothing to prove it!"

Darcy scowled. The women of this world sure were pleasant….

Odin waved his wife down, and she immediately fell silent. "I have heard it from Sif and the Warriors Three, and of Heimdall. But just to clarify things, I want to hear it from you. How did Mjolnir find you worthy?"

Darcy looked down, thinking. She thought over everything that had happened before she picked up meow-meow. The only extraordinary-like thing she did was kill Thor…

"I… I don't know." Darcy said. "After I… er… did that to your son, I started to get these feelings. Like something was calling out to me. It got stronger when I got closer to the hammer, and when I touched it, I was able to lift it."

Frigga and the Warriors Three looked confused, while Sif just scoffed. Odin, however, looked surprised. "I see…"

He turned away from Darcy, walking up to his throne with his hands behind his back. Darcy and the others looked at him curiously. Odin sat down on his throne and faced the guards lining the room.

"Guards, leave us."

The guards slowly exited the room, and soon it was just Darcy, Odin, Frigga, Sif, Heimdall, and the Three. Frigga looked at her husband.

"Are you actually considering what she has said?"

Odin ignored her, and sat, thinking. He slowly looked up, staring at Mjolnir. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Odin spoke.

"There were… stories. Old tales that were spoken." Odin said, cryptically. "It was said that when Mjolnir was first forged, it was given a will of its own. The power to decide for itself. I had not considered it, until now."

"Are you saying that Mjolnir is alive?" Sif said, incredulously.

"Metaphorically speaking." Odin said. "Since Mjolnir was created by ancient Asgardian magic, it may have been endowed with a sentience of some sorts, as it would develop a mystical bond with its wielder. Whenever it separated from Thor, it would strive to return to him by manipulating others to claim ownership of it, or by abandoning the bearer at an opportune moment."

"So then why did it choose me?" Darcy questioned.

Odin breathed. "After I took it from Thor, it must have still desired him. But after his… fate, it must have sought to find a new wielder. Since you were the person who managed to slay its original owner, Mjolnir itself deemed you a warrior worthy to control its power."

"So it chose her because she murdered its original owner?" Sif asked, somewhat outraged.

While not appreciating Sif's outburst, Odin nodded. "It seems that way, yes."

Darcy looked at Mjolnir in shock. Hogun stood up, and spoke next. "But wait, how has she been able to fight so well? She has only wielded Mjolnir for a few days while it took Thor hundreds of years to master it."

"It is possible that while Mjolnir was in his care, Thor unconsciously shared his own familiarities and conversances with the hammer's will. All of Thor's strength, maneuvers, and tactics were drawn to Mjolnir like a conduit and transferred to Darcy Lewis once she claimed it." Odin explained.

"That explains a lot." Fandral muttered, not taking his eyes off of Darcy.

"But… what about these voices I'm hearing?" Darcy said, getting raised eyebrows from Odin and the others. "Is that meow-meow's… er… will, speaking to me or something?"

Odin frowned. "Mjolnir. And I do not know what you mean by… voices. Thor never experienced anything like your describing."

Darcy looked down, puzzled. Looking back up, she asked Odin a question. "So… what will you do now?"

Odin sighed, looking down sadly. "I do not know. Asgard is now without an heir. Both my sons are now lost to me, both victims of their own carelessness."

At that, Darcy blinked. He was actually blaming his own sons for their own fates? From what she heard, most of this was his fault, and he was blaming his own kids? What kind of father was this guy?

"_Their _carelessness?" Darcy asked, a little miffed. "Don't you mean yours?"

The court looked shocked by Darcy's proclamation. Odin looked up, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm sure you're a fantastic king and all, but from what I've heard you haven't exactly been the model parent around here." Darcy said. "The only reason Loki did what he did is because he felt as though you hated him."

"You dare…" Odin said dangerously

"Yeah, I dare." Darcy retorted. "You made him feel like garbage, and he thought that you liked his brother more than him. You drove him into trying to blow up the smurfs."

Odin looked at a loss for words. He never actually considered that…

But Darcy wasn't done yet. "And yes, I killed Thor, and I'm really sorry about that. But the main reason he was killed in the first place is because he was banished to Earth. I mean seriously, banishment? You're supposed to be his father! Fathers protect their kids and keep them safe, not kick them out of their own homes!"

Odin didn't say anything at that, so Darcy went on.

"The bottom line is that both of your sons would be safe and sound right now if you weren't such a lousy father!" Darcy yelled.

At that, the others looked absolutely shocked. No one had ever spoken to the AllFather in such a manor. Except Thor…

However, instead of lashing out at the mortal girl, Odin remained silent and looked shamefaced. Frigga looked worried. "Darling?"

Darcy immediately felt guilty, and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No." Odin said, putting his hand up to stop her. "You are right. I had thought that… everything I did was for the good of Asgard. But now I see that in trying to be a good king, and failed at being a good father."

Darcy's face fell as Odin stared down, looking absolutely miserable. She held Mjolnir out, as if making a peace offering. "Look, you can have the hammer back. I don't deserve it, and I don't need to be causing your people anymore trouble with it."

But Odin shook his head. "No, I can't do that. Mjolnir has become imprinted on you. I couldn't take it from you even if I wanted to. Besides, you may need it in the future."

"What do you mean?" Darcy said, confused.

"You may have stopped the Frost Giants, but your recent actions may have made your own realm a target. Other worlds will now believe Midgard is ready for a higher form of war." Odin explained. "There will always be threats to your world, Darcy Lewis. With Mjolnir in your hands, you might be the only way of stopping them."

Darcy looked wide-eyed. "Me? But I'm just one person! I can't fight a war by myself!"

"With the power of Mjolnir, you alone may have the strength of an entire army." Odin said. "Now you must go, and protect your realm, a I must protect mine."

Darcy looked down at Mjolnir, studying it again. She noticed it flash briefly with energy, and she could almost feel it embracing her touch. Looking determined, Darcy gripped the handle, and looked back at Odin.

"Alright." Darcy said. "I'll do it."

Odin nodded. But the others, namely Sif, were unsure of Odin's choice. "Is this wise, AllFather? I mean how is she even supposed to get back to Midgard? The Bifrost is gone."

Odin looked at Sif. "There are other ways to travel than just the Bifrost, Lady Sif."

Reaching his hand up, Odin called upon the power of the Odinforce, and the group looked up in awe as a distortion of stars and black energy started to form above them. Soon, the familiar hurricane eye-like formation appeared, and Odin, his hand still raised, looked at Darcy.

"Fight well, Darcy Lewis."

Odin closed his fist, and a pillar of light energy shot down from the center and engulfed Darcy. In moments, the light vanished and Darcy was gone. Only the mark of Odinson was left engraved on the floor.

Odin lowered his hand, and immediately looked exhausted. The combination of the Odinforce and dark magic took his tole on him, and he collapsed in his throne. Frigga went to his side.

"Darling? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Frigga." Odin responded.

"You shouldn't have let her go." Frigga said. "She should have answered for her crimes."

"She is a mortal, Frigga." Odin said. "I cannot decide their fates like some warmonger. As of now, her path is her own."

"But leaving Mjolnir in her care?" Frigga said.

Odin looked at his wife seriously. "It is her path alone. I will not interfere, and neither will you."

Frigga glared, and then stalked away, leaving the room in a huff. Heimdall spoke.

"She is distraught, AllFather. The loss of both of her sons has affected her greatly."

"Us as well, AllFather." Sif said, looking displeased. "Her majesty is not wrong. What if all the mortal succeeds in doing is reaping chaos across her realm? We cannot trust her with Mjolnir!"

"Enough!" Odin shouted, and Sif shrunk back. Odin pulled himself up from his throne, and slowly walked out of the room.

"I am… tired. I must retire to my chambers, and grieve." Odin said, and briefly glanced at the others. "As should you."

Sif, Heimdall, and the Warriors Three all watched as Odin left. Once he did, Heimdall and the Three exited as well, and Sif was left alone. Slowly, Sif turned and walked out to a balcony, and gazed out at the golden utopia in mournful silence.

ooooo

Jane, Erik, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watched as the anomaly slowly faded away, and skies were once again clear.

"It's gone." Jane said. They all kept staring at the sky for what seemed like hours, until Erik took Jane's arm.

"Come on, Jane. We should go."

But Jane yanked her arm away. "We can't just leave! Darcy is still out there!"

Erik looked down mournfully. "It's been hours, Jane. I think it's safe to say she won't be coming back."

Jane looked down, having a hard time believing it. She took a deep breath, and looked at the sky once more, before surrendering and following Erik and Agent Coulson to the car.

The agent in the driver's seat started to vehicle, and just as it started to move, the sky suddenly flashed and the car swerved blindly.

Then the flashing stopped, and Jane yelped as the car suddenly hit a figure that was standing in front of it.

The car's occupants looked shocked, while Jane and Erik were overcome with a feeling of déjà vu. They looked at each other momentarily and immediately got out of the car. Moving to the front, they sighed in relief when they saw Darcy sprawled out on the ground, slowly getting up and groaning.

"Now I know how the other guy felt…" Darcy grumbled as she stood. She was immediately pulled into a hug by Jane.

"You're alive! Jesus I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay, Jane." Darcy assured her friend. Jane let go and looked at Darcy seriously.

"What happened out there? Did you…"

"It's over, Jane." Darcy assured. "They won't be giving us any problems anymore."

"So you actually saw it? Asgard?" Jane asked, and Darcy nodded. "What was it like?"

"It… looked like something out of a dream." Darcy explained. "It was like an endless city of gold, and the sky was filled with so many stars."

"That's amazing." Erik said. Coulson stood nearby, listening with great interest. This boss would like the hear this.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Jane said, helping Darcy up. The team followed the agents over to one of the cars, but as they neared it, Darcy's enhanced senses suddenly flared. She immediately brought up Mjolnir and blocked an approaching bullet, sending it careening into one of the vans' tires, blowing it to pieces. Jane yelped at the sound of the exploding tire, and she, Darcy, and the others looked up to the roof of a nearby van and their eyebrows rose at the sight that greeted them.

Standing on top of the van was a girl, who looked to be in her early twenties, holding a sniper rifle. She had a clear ivory colored skin tone with a few freckles on her face. Her lips with pink and smooth, and she had grayish blue eyes. She had curly light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, but it was her gettup that really caught everyone's attention.

She was wearing a hooded tunic that, unlike Darcy's outfit, looked ancient and lacked armor. It was dark brown with a few patches of red, and had some hawk-like characteristics. The scalloped armor on the gauntlets looked to be in the fashion of talons, along with the spurs on the boots. The belt buckles adorning the chest piece looked like hawk skulls and beaks. She wore long red gloves that had armor plated wrist wraps that looked like they had seen a lot of combat. The fingers were sharp and talon like. She wore grieves that had similar plating, but they were ridged and edgy around the ends. On each shoulder there was a metal shoulder plate. But the most noticeable thing was the pair of metal, angel-like wings coming out of her back.

The girl smirked. "Sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

The wings unfolded, glistening in the sun, and the girl descended down to the group's location. Darcy looked apprehensive, and before she could question this strange looking person, Coulson walked up.

"Agent Wrekk." He greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Cut the courtesies, Phil. I was having fun in Vegas before you dragged me into this mess." The girl, Agent Wrekk, retorted.

"You can take it up with Fury." Coulson responded, his half-smile never leaving him. "Did you get the files he wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah." The girl reached into a bag she was carrying, and pulled out a file. Coulson quickly took it from her.

"What's that?" Jane said. Coulson tucked the file under his arm.

"Classified."

Jane scowled, while Agent Wrekk faced Coulson. "Well, unless you need me to crack some heads, Phil, I have a vacation I'd like to get back to."

Coulson smiled at her. "Your dismissed, Soladat. Try not to cause to much trouble this time."

"No promises." The girl said, smirking. Then, her metal wings unfolded, and she immediately flew up into the sky. Darcy looked dumbfounded as the winged agent disappeared into the distance.

"Uh… who was that?" Darcy asked.

Agent Coulson looked at Darcy. "You'll find out soon. Now, I'm sure you all have some work to catch up on, but before you go anywhere I'd like to talk to Ms. Lewis."

Jane, Darcy, and Erik all looked at each other, trading uncertain glances. Finally, Darcy settled her gaze on Agent Coulson

"About what?"

**And there was chapter seventeen. This one I found was difficult to write, so I'm sorry if I didn't handle the royal court conversation to well. And for those of you who don't know who Agent Wrekk is, she is a character from my other fic, **_**United They Stand**_**. She does not belong to me. She belongs to fellow fanfiction writer Ketsueki no Kuki. So yes, the story of Thordis will be a tie-in that fic as well. If you don't like that idea, don't read. Anyway, only a few chapters left. Next chapter, Coulson and Darcy discuss the Avengers Initiative.**


	18. Chapter 18

Note* this chapter will contain mention of third-party characters that some of you, if you haven't read my other fic, _United They Stand_, will be unfamiliar of. Again, if you don't like that, don't read.

**Chapter 18**

"The Avengers?" Darcy asked, one eyebrow raised.

Coulson nodded from across the table they were sitting at. After the long, eventful day, everyone, even the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as they no longer had a suitable base, retired to the laboratory for coffee. Darcy, no longer clad in her Asgardian armor, now wore a blue hoodie and jeans. She no longer wore her glasses, for her newly endowed senses had improved her sight greatly. She and Agent Coulson were currently alone inside the lab, discussing this Avengers Initiative. Mjolnir was resting on the counter-top nearby.

"Yes. Its top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. response program meant to protect the planet from hostile forces that no regular human force could be able to handle alone. Similar to what you went up against today."

Darcy blinked. "So like a… Justice League type thing?"

Coulson shrugged. "Sort of. The project is entirely government sponsored, so the recruits need to be approved by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And you think _I_ qualify?" Darcy asked incredulously.

Coulson shrugged. "You seem like an alright kid. Willing to help people. You prevented a global catastrophe all on your own."

"I leveled an entire government camp and beat the crap out of some of your men." Darcy pointed out.

Coulson shrugged. "You were helping your friend, so it's not like your intentions were hostile."

"Wow…" Darcy said. This was a big opportunity. But also a dangerous one. She looked back at Coulson. "Who else have you considered?"

Coulson opened the file, and showed several dossiers of potential recruits. "So far there are only five confirmed recruits. There are four possible considerations that we haven't yet decided on."

The agent presented the first dossier. "Are you familiar with Tony Stark?"

"Isn't everyone?" Darcy answered.

Coulson smiled. "Stark's Iron Man persona's been approved for the Initiative. The technology in the suit is well advanced and suitable for superhuman combat."

"What about Tony Stark himself? Shouldn't he be qualified if his suits been?" Darcy asked. Coulson rubbed the back of his neck.

"Frankly, no. The report filed on Stark deemed him unsuitable due to… certain conditions."

"Like?" Darcy asked.

"You'd have to meet the guy yourself." Coulson finished. Darcy noticed a dossier with a picture of the girl from before, and picked it up.

"So the bird girl is a recruit, too?" Coulson took the dossier from her, and Darcy frowned.

"Soladat Wrekk is a member of our agency's shadow division. It's a special ops team that performs undercover assignments such as assassinations and spying. Aside from her, we have two other shadow agents recruited into the initiative. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. You've already met Barton."

"So you have assassins working on the team?" Darcy asked, sounding a little worried.

Coulson shook his head. "Their line of work doesn't make them bad people, Ms. Lewis. They've proved that in the past."

"If you say so." Darcy said.

"The shadow agents each have specific codenames given. Not really my idea, but they fit." Coulson explained. He showed Darcy the dossiers of Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Wrekk.

"Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Archangel?" Darcy said aloud. She had to admit, they did sound pretty cool. Coulson showed Darcy the next dossier.

"This one you may find quite interesting."

Darcy looked at the dossier, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when she saw the picture of the recruit. It clearly wasn't human, and looked like a four-eyed beetle man.

"What is he… it?"

"His name is Xegh Hikesh, Ms. Lewis. Extraterrestrial, codename Equinox. You shouldn't be surprised considering your recent experiences." Coulson remarked, half-smiling. Darcy shook her head.

"But… I don't understand. How can you have an space alien on the team?"

"He isn't hostile, Ms. Lewis, if that's what your assuming." Coulson assured. "In fact he's quite intelligent and scientifically capable. For the past year he's been assisting us with some of our more advanced scientific research."

"Where did he come from?" Darcy asked.

Coulson folded his hands together. "We found him inside of a stasis pod frozen out in the northeast regions of Greenland. Glacial shifts allowed us to procure the pod and, in time, open it."

"How are you able to talk to him?"

"His species has some kind of advanced sensory abilities, like telepathy. He was able to mentally scan our physiology so he could learn English in seconds."

Darcy looked shocked, but asked again. "What species is he? Are there more of him?"

"He claims to be part of an advanced species that ruled the galaxy centuries ago. Called them the Protheans." Coulson explained. "He said that his people were destroyed by something called the Reapers. I don't know the full story. As far as we know he's the last of his kind."

"Okay…" Darcy said. "What can he do?"

"Aside from his mental abilities, he seems to have the power to manipulate dark energy. He's also an experienced military tactician, so he's more than capable of handling a gun." Coulson explained. Darcy nodded. That was definitely impressive.

"What about the other three that you haven't approved yet?" She asked, fondling her hood laces. Coulson put the confirmed recruits back into the file, leaving the other three dossiers.

"These three haven't been approved due to certain difficulties." Coulson explained. He presented one of the dossiers. "This one, Steve Rogers, or as you may know as Captain America, is still on the rocks. Back in World War II, he was lost at sea during a mission in the Arctic Circle. We have reason to believe he is still alive and are currently searching for him."

"I've heard of him, yeah. But that was over sixty years ago." Darcy reasoned. "What makes you think he's still alive?"

"Captain Rogers was the first, and only test subject of an experimental serum that was designed to physically enhance a human being to superhuman levels." Coulson said. "The procedure on Rogers was successful, but Dr. Abraham Erskine, the man who developed the serum, was assassinated, and what knowledge remained of his work died with him."

Darcy thought it over. "And you think the serum has kept him alive all these years?"

Coulson nodded, and then took another dossier. "Since then, different military organizations have been trying to decipher Erskine's formula, but none have been successful. But this guy here came close."

Darcy read the dossier. "Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"Yes, he was the only one who made any real progress in hacking the super soldier serum. He thought that gamma radiation was the key to enhancing the formula to requisite levels."

"Gamma radiation?" Darcy questioned. She faintly remembered Erik mentioning something like that...

"It's an electromagnetic radiation of high frequency." Coulson answered her. "He used it in conjunction with what little we had left of Erskine's work to create his own super soldier serum. It worked, but not in the way he had hoped."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Darcy read over the rest of the dossier, and her eyes slowly widened as she read. She looked back up at Coulson, who explained.

"We call it the Hulk. It's strength is amplified ten times the amount as Erskine's formula effects were. The transformation is triggered whenever Banner is under stress or anger. Since his first accident he has been trailed by the U.S. military, and we've done our best to put closure between the two and deal with the situation. The last incident was quite recent, right in the middle of Culver University."

"Culver?" Darcy said, shocked. "That's my college! Shit, my stuff…"

"Relax, Ms. Lewis." Coulson assured. "The dormitories weren't touched in the attack."

"Good." Darcy said. "But this thing sounds dangerous, though. Why is it even being considered for this team?"

"You got me, Ms. Lewis. The thing is incredibly hostile and uncontrollable. But our director believes it could be beneficial to the initiative."

"How?" Darcy asked, wondering if this director guy was insane.

Coulson shrugged. "Not sure. The director sees potential in a lot of things, like this one here."

Darcy watched as Coulson picked up the last dossier. "Ms. Lewis, are you familiar with the disaster that took place in Chamberlain, Maine two years ago?"

"Yeah…" Darcy said slowly, unsure if she wanted to hear this next part.

"It was actually caused by one person. A Ms. Carrie White."

Darcy blinked. "I heard rumors about her. I thought she was dead?"

Coulson shook his head. "She's very much alive, and being held in one of our facilities. We had to make up a lot of cover stories to hide evidence of her involvement."

"How did she do it?" Darcy asked.

"Like Dr. Banner, Ms. White possesses a unique case that we're as of now unsure of how to deal with." Coulson said. "She has rare mental abilities such as telekinesis and, we presume, telepathy. So far she's the only confirmed case. There has been evidence suggesting other people with similar talents, but none have been found."

Darcy blinked, and Coulson continued. "Due to past traumas and abuse from family and peers, Ms. White is dangerously unstable and has been prone to outbursts. So we've had to keep her quarantined until we can provide some mental assurance."

"Well, that sort of explains why she hasn't been fully qualified." Darcy said sarcastically. "It sounds like you have quite the motley crew here."

"Yes." Coulson responded. He picked up the three dossiers, and put them in the file. He looked back at Darcy.

"This is a serious offer, Ms. Lewis." He explained, his half-smile disappearing for once. "What happened here today proves that the world is vulnerable to threats that we can't handle with just a few bullets. We need people like you. We need heroes."

Darcy took a deep breath, and looked at Coulson seriously. "You really think I'm good enough for this?"

"I do." Coulson nodded. Darcy thought it over. Odin did say that other threats would most likely endanger the Earth. She could fight, yeah, but there was no guarantee she could always do it all on her own. Maybe a team is what she needed.

"I'll consider it." Darcy said. "On one condition."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "What kind of condition?"

"You return all of Jane's research and let us continue it the way we want. You give us whatever resources we need, and never cause any trouble for us."

Coulson looked surprised. "That's very noble of you, Ms. Lewis. Is that your final request?"

Darcy nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah, it is. We got a deal?"

Coulson thought it over, and then smiled. "Deal."

Darcy smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

**And, chapter eighteen. Short yes, but I didn't plan on it being very long. Just a way to introduce Thordis to the Avengers Initiative. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Asgard was quiet. It's people were gathered in the palace, mourning the loss of its two princes. Barely a single word was said after the funeral, everyone just went about their normal business, paying their respects. The Warriors Three all sat at the banquit table, eating in silence, taking a glance at the seat where Thor, their greatest friend, would usually chug down barrels of wine, and laugh about it afterward. Odin, for once, was not present. He left the service early to retire to his chambers, grieving over his loss. He had thought about what Darcy had said to him, and couldn't deny the mortal's words. He truly had failed as a father.

On the subject of Darcy, many of the Asgardians were baffled when they heard that Thor and Loki's deaths were caused by a mortal girl. They were even more shocked when they had found she had now wielded Mjolnir. A few Asgardian warriors that were good friends with Thor believed this to be a sign of war and wished to take action against Earth, but Odin would have none of it.

Sif, clad in a beautiful white dress, sipped a glass of wine, and turned her head towards the grand balcony. Pushing past the crowds of people, Sif made it to the balcony to find Frigga, alone, gazing out into the horizon.

Sensing her approach, Frigga glanced back and smiled, albeit weekly. Sif could tell she had been weeping.

"My queen," Sif said, remorsefully. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Frigga sobbed, hanging her head. Sif put her hand on Frigga's shoulder, and the queen gave the maiden an appreciative glance.

"How is he?" Sif asked. "The AllFather?"

Frigga sighed. "He grieves. The mortal's words affected him deeply."

"It was not his fault." Sif said. "No one is at fault."

"That's what I tried to think." Frigga admitted. "But I cannot help but cast blame on him."

Sif was surprised. "But he is your husband."

"I know." Frigga said. "And I do love him, truly. I had always believed everything he did was for a reason, but…"

Frigga glanced back, and Sif followed her gaze to the empty throne in the hall.

"now I am not so sure."

ooooo

Having left the service, Sif walked down the broken Bifrost bridge alone, finding Heimdall standing on the edge, staring out into the cascade of celestial bodies. She stood beside him, and Heimdall briefly acknowledged her before returning his attention to the vast space.

"There is no doubt that Asgard will soon fall to anarchy." Sif said. Heimdall shook his head.

"No. There is always hope."

Sif just laughed harshly. "One heir is dead, the other lost. People have been losing faith in the AllFather. Some have even deemed him mad. Many wish to declare war on Midgard."

"There is always hope, Sif. No matter what shape or form." Heimdall said, his gaze never leaving the stars.

"The mortal?" Sif asked incredulously.

Heimdall nodded. "Her part in our people's history is not yet over. Her great journey is just beginning."

ooooo

"Erik, you got the particle detectors?" Jane asked.

"Yup."

Despite how late it was, business at the laboratory was booming. Jane and Erik were gathering some of the new equipment given to them by S.H.I.E.L.D., which were more efficient that Jane's old research. As of now, they were making more progress than before.

"What about the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite probes?" Jane asked again. Erik shrugged.

"Darcy was supposed to be handling those."

Jane looked around. "Well where is…"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from outside, and Jane and Erik looked out the window, smiling when they saw Thordis carrying a large crate in one arm and Mjolnir in the other. Waving, she entered the lab and set the crate down.

"Got the stuff, Jane." Darcy said. "We all ready?"

Jane nodded. "Yup."

While Erik started loading some of the equipment into the van, Jane took a bite from an apple she had been eating.

"I have to say, Darcy," Jane said. "You really came through for us this time. I don't know what you said to Coulson, but this stuff is getting us along even further than before."

Darcy smiled. "No problem. They were impressed with your research, and even went over your Nine Realms theory."

Jane blinked. "Really? What did they think?"

Darcy shrugged. "Don't know. Coulson sure seemed interested in it. Either way, I think they have high hopes for your research."

Jane smiled at her best friend. "Well what about you? I hear they've got you signed up for some pretty big stuff. You joining up with the Super Friends now?"

Darcy smiled sheepishly. "Sort of. What happened with the Asgards and the Smurfs have made S.H.I.E.L.D. all paranoid of a possible alien invasion. They want to be more prepared."

Jane shrugged. "We saw some pretty crazy shit, Darcy. How could it get any worse?"

ooooo

"Do we have a deal?"

Loki looked at the Other, then back at his Master, whose bright blue eyes glared at him expectantly. Loki could see all sorts of malice and macabre in that stare. They were like Laufey, only he could sense that this creature's intentions were far more sinister.

Loki thought over the deal. He recovers the Tesseract, and they give him an army to conquer Earth. At the mention of Earth, Loki's thoughts went back to Darcy, and was filled with mixed feelings. Many of these feelings angered him, and he wanted them to stop.

Looking back at the Other, Loki nodded.

The Other smiled, showing off his hideously mangled teeth. He offered the scepter, and the prince of lies accepted it.

Behind him, the Chitauri howled their victory yells, and the Master grinned.

**And that is the end of the fic. Yeah this update came in pretty fast. It's the first week of summer break so I had enough time to write out the final few chapters for this fic.**

**For those of you who actually want to know the rest of Thordis' story, tune in to **_**United They Stand**_**. Now, I know some of you may be a little upset that I'm dumping Thordis into a world full of guest characters, but the whole point of **_**United They Stand**_** was for me to create my own alternate version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Since I can't stand Chris Hemsworth, I decided to change the Thor storyline by replacing him with someone I actually find interesting, such as Darcy. But to integrate that change into the fic, I decided to write another fic that would explain the background behind that particular change. That was the main purpose of **_**Thordis**_**.**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for your positive feedback and reviews, and hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
